A conduit in the Hunger Games
by IAMVENGEANCE
Summary: In the future the games known as the Hunger Games has gone on for years. A savior is needed to save them. In the past the savior Cole McGrath has died and people are mourning. Kessler resurrects Cole along with Nix and Kuo. He tells them to go to the future and gives them shards to help evolve a conduit. Now they must find a conduit with the will to oppose the Capitol and the gene
1. Life and Death

_**Disclaimer I do not own the InFAMOUS series which is Sucker Punch or the Hunger Games.**_

_**author note: Warning there is swearing and will contain disturbing content later on. But you all can handle that right? Enjoy the story.  
>*Vanishes in a flash of red and black smoke.*<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Death and Life**_

After the RFI went off in New Marias the plague vanished and the beast was destroyed. But it wasn't a victory that was rejoiced by everyone. People mourned the loss of beloved family members that they didn't know were conduits.

New Marias was all in mourning. Celebrating the new patron Saint Cole McGrath. The Demon of Empire City. He had fought off the Beast and ended the plague. His sacrifice saved so many people.

Except the matter wasn't over.

Zeke Dunbar Cole McGrath's best friend and wingman was among some of the first to see something happen which struck them hard.

Zeke had been hurt harder than anyone else in New Marias. He had been there sent the beginning in Empire City. He had watched Cole grow stronger and now he stared at a casket with his friend inside of it inside of a bar. He sighed then raised a glass slightly.

"Half as long and twice as bright."

It had been the saying they had learned. The Ray Sphere plague had caused so much pain and no one had known if they would have survived. But thanks to Cole they would survive for a longer time.

Zeke was barely holding back tears but luckily his sunglasses hid them well enough.

The Leader of the Rebels came up "Sorry about your lost Zeke. McGrath was a good man."

"Yeah always helpin people. I doubt that he could ever say no to them once he began helping them."

"Did a lot of good for this city. I hope that his lessons will live on."

Zeke smiled "Yeah thanks."

The man nodded then left. Zeke helped the Pallbearers carry the casket with Cole's body. Nix and Kuo were also on the same ship being buried at a special place that the people wanted to have them buried to honor the service they had to the city.

Zeke set the casket down with five others.

He looked inside at his buddy and sighed "Hope your happy wherever you are Cole."

He motioned to the Captain and they immediately pulled off the shore. Zeke went up to casket and looked inside.

"Good bye buddy."

The roll of thunder came from the sky. Zeke scowled immediately.

"Thunder wasn't in the forecast." He thought "Heck I don't even remember the weather man mentioning a storm except for those people in New York."

Lightning began striking the deck but didn't spread out from the place. Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness that was coming. Zeke reached into his coat and pulled out his Smith and Western.

When he looked up Kessler stood before them.

"Kessler!" Zeke shouted "Shit how are you alive! Cole destroyed you in Empire City!"

"Cole is needed once more to save the world." Kessler merely said "There is a time where the whole human race is in peril. A time when the race is being slaughtered needlessly."

Zeke was unconvinced and still held his gun at Kessler "And why should I believe this shit your telling me right now? After all you killed Trish."

"A necessary evil so Cole would have been strong enough to complete the tasks before him. These two companions will accompany him to this time and help him to defeat the evil."

"You're not taking those bodies anywhere! You've done enough shit already in this world! Nearly killed the human race with the Ray Sphere and took out a good part of Empire City before the Beast tore the rest apart!"

He looked at him lazily "What need I do to convince you Dunbar that I am telling the truth?"

Zeke walked up to him "There ain't nothing you can do to convince me that there is some evil in the future!"

Kessler scowled then reached into Cole's casket and made lightning strike it over and over again. Zeke fired off a few bullets but they didn't do anything to Kessler.

"Really Dunbar? You should thank me for what is about to happen to your friends instead of firing off that weapon."

Zeke looked at the casket as Kessler removed his hand. Lightning kept striking it over and over again but the lightning seemed to glow a strange color.

"ARRGH!"

Cole shot up as did Nix and Kuo. They fell back down into the caskets before getting up. Cole rubbed his head scowling.

"What hit me?"

Zeke looked at Cole like he was seeing zombies "Cole is that you?"

Cole looked at him "Yeah Zeke it's me. Now care to tell me what happened and why I'm wearing a monkey suit in a dead man's box?"

"Um, well dude you were dead."

Cole scowled "What?"

Zeke came up closer "You used the RFI and saved everyone from the beast man. You're the Patron Saint of New Marias and they were holding a big festival in your honor man during your funeral and still are I believe."

Cole rubbed his head.

Nix sat up a hand on her head "Demon why is it that I've got a monster headache?"

"No time to explain what has happened in the past." Kessler said "You three conduits are needed to help save the future."

Kuo scowled immediately "Kessler!"

The three immediately looked at him. Cole raised his hand blue lightning arcing along his arm.

"What are you doing here?"

Kessler sighed "Because of this."

He held out a small device and hit play. The three conduits and Zeke looked at it carefully. A strange and eerie music played.

It went through various images but there was no words being spoken.

"Shouldn't they be saying something?" Zeke said "I mean there's only that music to the footage you have there."

"All I could get of the footage was the video and music that came with it." Kessler said "This was hard for me even with all my powers."

Cole felt his anger rise as he watched kids fighting each other in various places usually ending in one appearing victorious and returning to cheering crowds.

He looked up at Kessler "What do they call this bloodbath?"

Kessler put the device away "They call it the Hunger Games and it has been going on for nearly a hundred years from where I got this video. You all are going to need to end this before it goes on any further."


	2. The Demon lives

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InFAMOUS or the Hunger Games_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Hunger Games_**

(Cole's P.O.V.)

These Hunger Games didn't sound good at all to me. It sounded like something terrible to me. Kids being forced to kill each other for the enjoyment of a nation? I just wanted to take out the guy that started the whole stupid idea. Sounded like Burtrain in a sense. Used innocent people to get the people over to his side rather than try diplomatic methods.

I looked at Kessler "Why did you come for me and the other two?"

"I cannot fight them because they have too formidable a military group keeping order. The Peacekeepers are much tougher than I had expected them to be when I arrived at the time. But my powers aren't as strong as yours again are they? That is why I had to come back and get you three back to the land of the living."

"We can't fight them though!" Kuo said "I mean these people may be in poverty but we're just three people."

"Not like this you won't." Kessler snapped "Listen to me carefully!"

He turned to me "Cole you can see who has the conduit gene thanks to the powers you gained from the Beast while he was alive. The games are played by children eleven through eighteen. You need to find one kid with the conduit gene and activate it. Then train and strengthen his powers so he or she can fight against the corrupt government."

I got up and walked over to Kessler "So that's the plan? Give a kid powers and watch him overthrow this government in the future? That doesn't strike me as one of your best plans."

Kessler looked at him then nodded "Yes because that is only one step of the plan which I have given to you of the plan."

"We should just get more conduits from this time and send them to this time with us." Nix said "An army of us would be able to bring that government down like nothing!"

Kessler turned to her immediately angry "No I forbid it!"

He looked at us all then sighed "I can only send the three of you. Time and space rules limit me. I will truly be dead after I give you Cole the power to travel forward in time. But perhaps you can travel with more than three people sent your stronger."

I sighed thinking "First off we'll need to collect Blast Shards so the kid can evolve his powers and get strong enough to fight like us. I doubt he'll be very strong when I unleash his powers after the whole race is dormant."

Kessler reached inside his coat and took out several shards "Here are seven shards to help you begin evolving this child."

He set them into my casket. I walked up to them and scowled. They had a weird orange glow but weren't purple. I looked at him.

"Where'd these come from?"

"My time's Empire City. They will be able to at least extend his stores and evolve him maybe twice if he's lucky. That is once he's strengthen in his basic powers."

I nodded "Alright make sense."

I walked up and put them into my courier's sack. I looked at him.

"Got anything else?"

He took out a golden blast shard. I let out a whistle as I held it in my hand. I could feel the power coming off this bad bitch the second I felt it.

"What is this?"

"McGrath that is the shard to give you the power to travel in time."

Kessler looked up and sighed turning to me "Come here."

I put the shard away and walked up. He grabbed my face and immediately shocked my hard. I roared in pain watching images flash of various people.

I collapsed to my knees curled up shaking my head. I looked up to find Kessler gone.

"What happened?"

Kou and Nix came up giving me a hand so I could get up from the floor.

"Kessler shock you Cole." Kuo said "He seemed to be trying to give you something but it caused him to turn to ash."'

I felt my forehead "Yeah he did give me something before he turned to ash."

"Well Demon what is it?" Nix said "Don't leave us in suspense here."

I got up slowly and went to the edge of the ship "He showed me this place. I can't recall the name of the place but it'll come to me. He also showed me how to give people's powers a jumpstart while their alive and without the Plague."

Kuo came up "So when we find someone with the gene you can activate the powers inside of them with the new power you got."

I nodded "Yeah but this place. The faces weren't even like New Marias during the plague. The haunted looks on their faces and the hungry look about them to go along with it. They are being subject to severe hunger and pain. More than they should."

Zeke came up "Well should we start looking for shards you may have left behind along with Blast Cores so we can begin preparing for the future?"

I looked at him then the others carefully then leaned against the ship "Zeke drive the ship back. I have a feeling that the cathedral will be where the Blast Cores are at."

"Along with the Amp dude." Zeke said "You'll want to take that along with you when you head to the future."

"Yeah I forgot about that. Would have been pretty bad to loss my tool."

Zeke went to the control room smiling. I'd wager he was happy that I was alive once more. I turned to Nix and Kuo.

"So think you two can play fair and help me train this kid we're about to give a lot of power too from the future."

"As long as he isn't too stupid." Kuo said "We should think about who we give this power too. I mean if we give it to a kid that has bloodlust we may cause more harm than good."

"Nah man!" Nix said "Give it to anyone we find so they can fight the battle. Let them go crazy on those fools and just watch the fireworks go off."

I leaned back smiling. These two had entirely different ways of thinking.

"Well I think I can only jumpstart one but we'll see when we get there. It's possible I could jumpstart a bunch of them. The trick will be finding the gene."

"Well also we'll need to deal with these Peacekeepers." Kuo said "From what I can tell Kessler found them a challenge to fight in the future. A lot of conduits or not we need to fly under their radar for at least a little bit before we launch any kind of attack."

"For once girl I'm going to agree with ya." Nix said "I've heard of Kessler in the swamps and it kind of worries me that he was so scared of these guys with all the power he wields himself while he worked with the first sons."

"Well there was only one of him and three of us." I said calmly "Four when we get a kid under our wings to train with power. We should be able to keep them off our tail if necessary."

"But this kid can't be scared of us either or his powers when we unleash them." Kuo said "The child may go running and accidentally use his powers letting others know we're there."

"Kids we can test." Nix said "I'll just use my flying power and scare them a wee bit. If they run scared then we know not to give them powers but if they remain then we know they won't be terrified of their own powers."

"Sounds good to me actually."

Kuo got up and walked to the edge of the boat "How hard do you think the gene will be to come across in the future?"

I sighed leaning against the railing. Nix was on my other side looking at the swamps.

"Hopefully not too hard. I want to find it fast. As fast as we can so we can start getting the kid's powers up as high as it can go before we send him into the fray."

A horn blared and we all turned to see New Marias before us. I turned to the two of them.

"Come on let's go."

I ice jumped and used static hover to get some serious distance but Kuo and Nix just flew to the location. I hated that sort of thing.

I took off running across rooftops leaping the gaps or using wires to cross them. When I saw the cathedral I leaped down onto the ground using Thunder Drop.

I had to find the shards now. I sent out a pulse and looked around carefully for the shards. People began taking pictures of me as I walked forward. They were real glad to see me I guess still alive rather than completely dead.

I wandered around searching for the shards. I had to climb up a building to get one of the RFI's shards then up the side of the Cathedral to get another.

I leaped down on top of a stone and scowled. My amp was inside of stone.

I walked up carefully and gripped the handle. It slid out simple enough. I smiled looking at the familiar tool in my hands. I put it over my sling then looked behind me.

Nix and Kuo stood there holding two shards each.

"How many did you find?"

I smiled "Two of them. Six should be enough to evolve his powers included the power of the other seven Kessler gave us."

"Hold on brother!"

I turned to see Zeke. He had another shard in his hand. He put it in my hands smiling.

"One more. A guy had it on sale so I thought you might need it."

"Seven shards isn't bad." Kuo said "This kid will be able to reach his full power with fourteen shards to give him strength. At least for what he needs them for."

I grabbed the golden shard out of my sack "Well this is the way to the future."

Zeke stepped back "Good luck you guys. I don't know if I can go or not. Kessler may have intended this trip for Conduits only."

I nodded "I know. Sorry dude."

"Half as long."

I sighed "Twice as bright."

"Good luck man."

"Good luck here Zeke."

I walked to the center and immediately put all my power into the shard. I immediately roared in pain as I was lifted up. I felt like I was being pulled apart from the inside out.

I collapsed to the ground but this time I didn't fall unconscious. I felt my head scowling. Zeke and the others came up.

"Brother you alright?"

He helped me up "Yeah just, wow what a rush."

I looked around then at my hands "Guess I have a new power."

I turned to Kuo and Nix "Anything you want to do before we go?"

"I'm good Demon." Nix said "I've got everything I need."

"We should take supplies with us to this time." Kuo said "I'll be right back."

She vanished in a flash of white. I turned to Zeke.

"So tell me Zeke. What are you going to do while I'm gone saving the future from this corrupt government?"

"Maybe settle down sent things have gone quiet around here. Have a family possibly. I don't really know. But don't worry brother I'll think of something to do while I'm here. Maybe I'll open a machine shop and sell some stuff."

"Just don't sell those explosive batteries."

We both laughed at the joke. Nix looked at us confused.

"Oh sorry guess he never told you." Zeke said "I sold some batteries back in Empire City to a fella for this Smith and Western handgun. When you charged them up they would always exploded."

Nix smiled "Sounds like a good prank to use on someone."

"Sure was funny to see." I said "Never funny for the poor sap that got the batteries though. Especially when they went off."

Zeke chuckled "Yeah and I bet that guy was hunting me the whole time wanting some serious payback for that."

"You think?"

We both laughed again this time Nix joining in. Kuo reappeared and scowled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Kuo just some memories were recollecting." I said "What did you get us for the trip exactly?"

"Some tents, sleeping bags, food and medical supplies. The rest I think we can manage with our own powers."

"Alright then." I said "Let's head to the future shall we."

I focused hard making the clouds gathered. People around us moved aside. I focused hard making lightning strike around us as I felt my ionic powers rising.

I let loose a roar then we were pulled up into a strong bright light.


	3. A Rebel Soul in 12

**_Disclaimer I do not own the Hunger Games which is own by Suzanne Collins _****_or inFAMOUS which is owned by Sucker Punch_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Seven Weeks before Reaping._**

(? P.O.V.)

I stood in the forest looking around for the next meal. I really wasn't the greatest hunter but Aunt Katniss gave me some training and her friend Gale had trained me in trapping a bit. I had gotten really good at it but it was never enough for the kind of people I had to feed.

I saw a squirrel struggling to get free from a snare I had set a few days before. I walked up to it and looked at the guy carefully. I took out a small needle and ran it through the eye so it went into the brain instantly killing it. I got it unhooked then reset the trap.

I got up and went to another trap but it was empty. I sighed and kept walking. I had to find more food for dinner. I looked at a bush and immediately saw blueberries growing on it.

I walked up and began picking them as fast as I could. I could trade them for soups or bread at the Seam. I went to the river and checked another one and found to fish which I promptly gutted along with the squirrel. The fish would fall for the trap and thanks to the bait it was always fresh and got more coming to it.

I got up and began walking back to District 12. I looked around the open forest smiling slightly as I went. It felt like home at least out here. The open spaces and stuff made it easy to feel fine.

Eventually I reached the fence. I climbed up a tree and landed on the other side. The sound of electricity still strong sent the fence was always live now unlike before.

Sent the Rebellion a few years back they made sure security was tight. Not that it stops a few of us from trapping and killing game. I walked to the Seam.

It was a large coal covered building. I looked at the various things they were selling and went to get some bread and cheese in exchange for some of the blueberries.

I looked around before I stopped on an odd item. It was a glowing purple crystal with these weird orange and blue swirls moving around it.

I turned to the woman selling it "What do you want for it?"

"A pound of blueberries. That dull crystal really isn't anything interesting beside just a small dim light of some sort."

I gave her the blueberries then walked out. I put the crystal into my sack and went to the house. I looked at the faces of people around me.

They weren't as lucky as I was. Some of them with barely any food at all. The Capitol had made it harder than anything for us before. But we learned not to be wasteful like District 13 and we seemed to be doing alright. But now we were given more things than before to work on.

Eventually I reached my own home. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom, Annie, Jacob, Dad, I'm home!"

Mom came in smiling "You made it back alright."

I nodded "Yeah and look what I got."

I set down the food. She looked at it surprised.

"Well I'm glad you caught all this."

She picked up some of the blueberries and smiled "Katniss never found wild Blueberries before and doesn't get them too often. I'll enjoy teasing her when she comes with Echo and Peeta for dinner and don't worry their bringing lots of food with them."

I took out the crystal "You think she could tell me what this is?"

Mom looked at the strange crystal "It's just a simple purple crystal. Nothing more than that. I mean does it do something?"

I looked at the crystal and scowled looking at the shifting swirls. I could feel power coming off it but I didn't know how to tap into it.

I went to my bed and sat down looking at the strange glowing crystal. There was an energy inside and I had to learn how to tap into it.

If I did then perhaps I could save my family.

_Or I could get rich and move out of this dump?_

I shook my head. Thoughts like that would get my family killed. My luck has always been good while I did good. But it got kind of crappy when I started doing bad things to people.

I sighed looking at the crystal "How can I use your power?"

Eventually I heard the sound of my mother and Katniss greeting each other and my father and Peeta shaking hands.

I got up and walked out of the room. I saw Katniss in her finery. She always looked wonderful as did Peeta. Echo there son wore the most expensive clothing I had ever seen.

I looked at the crystal then Katniss. She had been to the Capitol as a mentor quite a few times for the past Hunger Games sent her drawing. Perhaps she saw something like this before.

I went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Christopher."

"It's Shadow's Ace and you know it."

She smiled mockingly "Well may the odds be ever in your favor."

I held out the crystal "Have you seen anything like this before?"

She scowled slightly. She picked it up in her hands and examined it.

"It doesn't look like anything I'm familiar with. But perhaps you could sell it to a Capitol resident when they visit. After all Snow comes here to visit Echo getting more than a few of them here with him looking for something."

I shivered slightly. Snow had come by District 12 more than any other district. He looks like he's grooming Echo. I heard whispers in the darkness about him being the next president when he grows up. He loves the games.

I took the crystal back "I mean don't you notice how weird it is?"

"It's just a purple glowing crystal. I really don't notice anything weird about it."

I sighed putting it into my sack. I looked at her carefully then sighed. She walked up to my mother and began speaking with her.

"Let me see the crystal."

I immediately turned to Echo "No it's nothing!"

"Lemme see!"

I didn't want him telling Snow when he came by. I looked at him as he came up.

"Come on cousin. Let me see it."

I scowled slightly then folded my arms "I will not."

Echo's hands curled into fists "I'll make you."

"You don't scare me!"

He looked at my parents then his before he struck out. I flew flat on the floor. I looked at him as he smiled slightly. I got up slowly as he came up.

"Let me see the crystal."

I shot him a venomous glance "No I won't."

He kicked me hard. I immediately groaned in pain. He could get away with this when Katniss and Peeta were watching. Heck no one in District 12 stood up to him because of an incident where someone told him to mind his manners. When President Snow had come Echo told him and the guy was immediately executed on the spot.

I looked at him scowling. I spat blood onto the floor then looked at him.

"Show me the crystal."

I got up scowling "How about no."

He looked at me furious then threw another punch. I blocked then struck out on instinct after the abuse had taken out my rational spot. He collapsed to the floor. He felt his nose shocked then began crying.

When the parents came over I just stood there. Mom came up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"You know you're not supposed to hit your cousin Echo."

"He started it."

Dad came up "Go to your room. You're not getting anything to eat."

Katniss came up and sighed "He wants the crystal I was examining earlier."

Mom leaned down "Give me the crystal."

This was not happening!

My hands curled into fists "Never!"

I ran pass them heading out the door. I saw people looking at me shocked as I ran in the rain. They could see the blood and bruises. But they already knew that it was caused by. They had saw Echo come into my home. That made them scared to come up and help me.

"Christopher!"

I heard the hum of the fence and began climbing up a tree. I remained in the trees running along them slowly. My right eye swollen shut and my left almost there. I could barely see but right now I wanted to get away from them and protect what was mine.

I rested in the tree and tied myself to it. I laid down on the driest part and closed what I could of my eyes so I could try and get some sleep.

I just wish I could fight back in a way that would make bullies like Echo stay away from.

(Prim's P.O.V.)

I watched my son run off into the downpour shaking my head. I looked at Echo a little bit scared still. He was fuming and throwing a tantrum. I looked out there in the rainstorm. Christopher was in serious trouble when Snow came for his annual visit.

Katniss came up beside me "I had hoped that no incident would have happened."

"You can't control what happens?"

She sighed "He just tells Snow and he threatens me. You know how tight a leash he has on me and Peeta. Echo is being groomed to become Snow's heir so he gets the finest of everything. The last spiteful victory for him. Echo isn't even my son to raise."

I sighed "Dinner is ready. Shall we eat?"

She nodded and helped me to the table. I was kind of losing myself like my mother was. I had tried healing people but Echo drove them away whenever he got even a simple cut claiming he needed my full attention.

I sat down with the others and we began eating. We all tried to engage in conversation but I eventually fell silent looking at the empty seat and table setting.

I looked at the fish then the spread. Ace would have loved to have been eating here. All this food it always made him smile. But now I wonder what will happen to him.

Echo looked at his wound as it continued bleeding "He hit me. Mommy when I get home can I call The President?"

I looked at Katniss pleadingly but she merely sighed "Alright but when we get back."

He smiled "Yes now I can get a crystal."

I felt my tears swell up. Snow would probably have Ace accused of treason then shot by the Peacekeepers once he hears of what happens here at the house. I tried to carry on eating and at least smiling. Jacob was explaining his work at his school. I smiled one more year of the Reaping and he's free of the games forever.

I looked at Echo. He looked at Katniss.

"Mom why didn't he give me the crystal?"

She sighed setting down her fork and knife "I'm sorry I just don't know why."

"Everyone gives me what I ask for. Snow told me so. He said whatever I see I can take and I won't get in trouble."

"We'll talk with your cousin when we find him."

"First I'm going to tell President Snow. Especially about him punching me."

Katniss eyed me carefully then Echo "Are you sure? I mean he's a very busy man running the Capitol and all. The games are only a few weeks away."

"He'll make time for me. Besides I want that crystal."

I looked at him "Why do you want it?"

"I don't have anything like it so I want it."

Great he's greedy. I looked at Katniss then shook my head. She wasn't able to dictate any rules sent Snow had come. I felt alone now. Jeremiah and I would be losing kids and the Peacekeepers would probably burn our house down. They always do stuff like that as retribution for doing things like that to his favorites.

I looked outside then heard the peel of thunder. Katniss immediately got up.

"Alright Echo Peeta we have to go."

Echo rose "Why mother?"

"Thunder and lightning are coming." Peeta said "Our clothing is a very strong conductors of electricity if you forgot."

He looked at me "Sorry we couldn't stay for longer. Have a pleasant day."

I watched them take off faster than anything before back to the village. I turned to Jeremiah.

"Do you think Christopher will be alright?"

"He's strong and can survive out there with his training." He said "My family were hunters just like yours. He's got a set of skills to last out there if necessary. Snow won't be able to get him only to have the guards keep an eye out for him."

I sighed then held his arms and cried on his chest. I had a feeling something terrible was going to happen soon just like before I was chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer I do not own inFAMOUS which is Sucker Punch/Hunger games which is Suzanne Collins._**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Six weeks six days till the Reaping._**

(Cole's P.O.V.)

I looked around the place carefully. We had landed in a forest somewhere. I recognized the place as the one where Kessler had first appeared. I turned to Kuo and Nix as they groaned getting up from the ground.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah we're fine." Kuo said "I think so at least."

"Powers still work?"

Nix vanished only to reappear beside me "Still got'em Demon."

Kuo did the same reappearing on my other side "We'll start setting up base camp while you search for someone with the conduit gene inside of them."

"But first where are we?" Nix said "I can't say anything around here looks familiar."

I closed my eyes briefly then looked to my left raising my hand "We're in the forest just outside of District twelve."

Kuo scowled "District twelve? Like a prison district or something like a city?"

I sighed "I'm not sure Kuo. But our powers will be our best defense against intruders right now. They won't be armed either so be gentle and only scare them off unless they draw something that says they are more dangerous than that."

"Got it Demon." Nix said "We'll get to work on setting up our defenses."

I nodded then leaped up using Ice Jump to help me. I ran along the path that Kessler took. I wanted to see what he saw when he first arrived here. Something that signaled the need for a group of conduits to come pull their asses out of the fire.

When I arrived at a massive fence I climbed right over it like it was nothing at all. The electricity felt good as it coursed into me coming off the fence. Like someone was giving me some water to drink while I was thirsty. I landed on the other side with a soft thud. I looked around carefully then began walking forward down the dirt road toward the center of the district.

Shacks lined the streets of this place. I felt a lot of pain in my heart as I looked at them. These people were barely able to care for themselves. I looked at a man as he devoured part of a squirrel. He looked at me briefly before returning to his meal.

I reached the square and saw something that surprised me. Some normal places sitting here like a Bakery and a few other stores. I looked at a massive stone building with two of those Peacekeepers standing there with their gun in hands.

I looked around then spotted some normal two story houses siting away from all of the others. Perhaps I could get some information from them.

I began walking down the path toward them looking around carefully. Eventually I was at a fountain. I looked at the running water then touched it. I didn't feel shocked at all. Kessler had given me more. I dipped my entire hand in it before I pulled it out.

"Nice."

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I stood there silent waiting for them to come. I knocked again listening carefully. I wasn't sure if anyone was home but I wanted to make sure to wait. Eventually a young brown haired woman came up. She looked at me surprised as I stood there before her.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes I think you can. Has anyone in this District done anything weird."

She scowled slightly "Weird as in?"

"Something a person shouldn't."

"Shadow's Ace did something he shouldn't!"

I turned to see a kid. I folded my arms slightly smirking.

"What did he do?"

"He punched me! All because he wouldn't give me a purple crystal!"

Wait a minute. A purple crystal being carried by a kid that wouldn't give it up? Hmm I wonder if there was another RFI Blast Shard somewhere and this kid could be a conduit trying to unleash the power inside of it. It would explain why he would have not given it up.

"Did it look something like this?"

I took out another one from my sling. The woman's eyes lit up.

"Almost exactly like that except for a different shape!"

I put them away "Well then I had better find this kid fast."

Echo walked up "I want the crystal."

I looked at him "Why they aren't any use to you?"

"Mister you should know that President Snow is a very powerful man. I'll have him hunting you down immediately if you don't hand over the crystal."

If the information Kessler had given was true then I did not want this guy on my back. I leaned down placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me you do not want one of these crystals."

"Yes I do want one."

"These crystals are highly radioactive isotopes that have been discovered in the mines. We found them in the mines and we want them all gathered before they explode from the exposure to the oxygen in the atmosphere."

The kid face changed from anger to a little be scared "I don't want them if they do that!"

He ran off into the house. The woman looked at me smiling.

"Those aren't radioactive are they?"

"They aren't but they still are highly dangerous and can make a loud boom when they're set off. Believe me I know what I'm talking about."

"Listen my sister Primrose Everdeen. Her son Christopher has one of those shards. He asked me if I knew what it was but wouldn't let Echo have it."

I looked at her carefully then nodded "Be glad he didn't let the kid get a hold of it. You could all be dead right now."

I took off running then turned back to him "If you see the boy tell him to meet me in the town square with the shard in ten minutes. If not tomorrow at noon!"

She nodded "I will!"

I took off running. When she wasn't look I leaped over the fence and headed to base camp. I had to figure out what the girls were going right now and if we needed any supplies before I came back to the square to meet the kid.

(Ace's P.O.V.)

I climbed over a rock looking around the place. I looked at the crystal and shook my head. I had to run now. Snow would be coming and that wraith was something I did not need put upon myself right now after all that had happened.

I carried on walking for a little bit further until I found a river. I began cleaning off what sweat I had. I looked around carefully then at myself.

Twelve years old and on the run. Perfect way to carry on living your life.

I heard a swish of something and looked up. A woman with caramel skin and some weird suit stood in front of me. She looked at me surprised.

I immediately got up then stumbled back dropping the crystal onto the ground. She looked at it briefly than me. Her face emotionless.

"You another one of us kid?"

I looked at her carefully. I was scared out of my mind right now but I felt I should reply.

"What do you mean?"

She walked through the stream and came up picking the shard "You got one of those RFI shards we've been carryin around the place. I must admit I hadn't expected to find someone running around with one of them here in the forest. They do that once and a while in my time but not this one."

The fear immediately left me "Wait you know what those are?"

"Yeah and what they power exactly. They can extend your power when you get them charged up with your power hard enough. I've seen Cole do it a few times. Did he send you here to get your powers strengthen?"

I got up and looked at her "No he didn't send me here. I was running after a fight with my cousin over the shard."

She smiled "Things get a little crazy at home? Must have been some party."

"No I only threw one punch and gave him a bloody nose. He beat the shit out of me before that. Mostly thanks to the fact President Snow gives him get anything he wants. He tried to take the RFI shard as you call it from me but I kept it from him."

"Be glad you did keep it from him. If you're a conduit then this bad boy will give your powers a serious bolt increase. I've watched it happen to Cole and I wish I could have gotten one of them puppies into me."

I like her "So where are you camped out at?"

She vanished then reappeared a few yards away in a tree "Keep up kid and you'll find out where I live at right now."

I ran after her. No way was I losing her.

She kept vanishing reappearing in the trees guiding me along a path until we reached a path. Another woman stood there. She had blue hair which faded black unlike the other one's red and black hair. She looked at the woman I had spoken with.

"Nix what took you? You were only getting water I thought from the stream."

"I know but I found this guy lurking around. He might be the one we're looking for right now to give powers too."

She looked at me as I looked around. She came up and scowled. I notice her hands had a mist coming off them which made me look at her icy blue eyes.

"What are you?"

"I'm a conduit like my associate over there. Now what do you have that made Nix lead you here to our camp?"

I took out the RFI shard. The icy woman looked at it surprised.

"Wow that's a really good way to make an impression with people. Cole will be surprised to see this here."

Nix flashed beside the icy woman "Do you think he'll be another fire? A lightning like the Demon or an ice like you girl?"

I rubbed my chin "What are conduits and why are you talking about fire, lightning, and ice?"

Nix looked at me "Because of things like this."

She threw a mass of black which exploded making a fire appear.

"Nix!"

The woman raised her hand and froze it all so the fire didn't spread out too far from the place. I stood there shocked. I looked at Nix and the Ice woman.

"Who are you people?"

"You already know Nix. I'm Kuo an ice conduit."

She held out her hand. I shook it then looked at the tent and other gear. Eventually I saw the TV and the news playing on it.

"You got the Capitol News stations?"

Kuo came up beside me "Yes we did tap into the news feed. The President will be coming to District twelve at five to visit the victors of that district. Whatever that means."

"Snow always visits my aunt and uncle whenever he hears of stuff and the Reaping comes closer. They were winners of the seventy forth Hunger Games. We're nearing the hundredth Hunger Games and I swear that will be the bloodiest of all the games ever to be played in the entire country of Panem sent it's been a century sent the games began."

Nix came up placing a hand on my shoulder "Why's that?"

"Quarter Quells are always the worst because they make them special. Last time it was victors that had to go in once more. The other time it was they doubled the amount of tributes from the district. Sadly this one is in my lifetime. My brother and sister will be out of the Reaping but I swear it's among the worst things to happen."

"Nix Kuo I'm back with some interesting news."

I turned along with the two women as a man came. He wore a blue shirt and pants with various designs and had some tattoos on his arms.

"Hello McGrath." Kuo said "We have some surprises of our own to show you."

He looked at me "Are you Christopher Everdeen?"

I sighed "Yeah why do you ask?"

"You got a blast shard right?"

I took it out and showed it to him. He smiled then held out his hand.

"Now let's see if you got it then kid."

He sent out something which made me tingle all over. He looked at me carefully then turned to Nix and Kuo.

"You may want to stand back. I don't know how this is going to work but I have a feeling it's going to need a lot of room."

He raised his hand summoning a massive storm. Lightning began shooting down. I looked at him as the lightning caught in his hand getting brighter and brighter. He turned to me and shocked me hard. I collapsed to the ground losing consciousness almost immediately when they rushed up to me.

I groaned waking up. I looked around the place carefully then sighed getting up.

"What happened?"

"It happens to us all when we get our powers activated." Cole said "Now we'll see what powers you got."

I looked at him then at my hands "How do I use my powers?"

"You're going to need to discover that on your own." Kuo said "We can't really help you command your powers. You sort of just know how to use it when you focus."

I looked at my hand then raised it toward the fire. The smoke immediately flowed into my hand. It curled around it going into it.

I looked at myself briefly then at the fire. I raised my hand and immediately mist shot out from my fingertips. I looked at it surprised then my hands.

"Hmm water looks like his power." Nix said "A little bit of smoke too."

I looked at her then focused hard. I leaped up and flew above the trees.

"Whoa!"

I crashed down sending out a blast of flames from my body. I looked around me then spun around making the flames come into me immediately so I didn't lose the power inside of me.

"Whoa that's a fire man right there!" Cole said "Smoke, Mist, and Fire, what else you got."

I rose up then turned to him smiling "Let me figure it out I guess and I'll show you what else I got when I get them unleashed more thoroughly."

"Well President Snow is probably at your District already." Kuo said "He's making national news as he's stepping off the train. Your friend Echo that one?"

She pointed right to him. I scowled angrily. My hands curled into a fist.

"Yeah that's Echo alright. The spoil brat gets whatever he wants at the district and heck even stuff that victors wouldn't get."

"Kid we all got scores to settle." Cole said "But first I believe you need this."

He handed me the RFI shard. I looked at it carefully then him.

"How do I activate it?"

"Surge all your powers into it and your powers will expand themselves to ways you may not know possible at the moment."

I nodded putting the sack on "I better go now though. My mother's probably worried about me trying to search for me."

"Try that flame thing again." Nix said "Perhaps you can fly like Kuo and I."

I nodded and leaped up. The second I got airborne I tried to think about flight but all I did was come down again and make a ring of flames. I spun around absorbing the flames.

Better just run.

I took off running back to the district. When I reached the stream steam rose. I raised my hand and absorbed it. Never know when I could use this power and when it could be useful.

Eventually I reached the fence. I leaped up and sailed over it easily.

I came down making another flame ring. I absorbed all the flames and walked off down the streets of District 12. I reached the house and found Mom sitting there shaking slightly as if something had happened to make her scared.

I ran up to her immediately "Mom what happened!"

She looked at me briefly then inside before turning to me "Run now Ace. It's not safe for you to be here. Snow's in the district. If Echo tells him then your doomed."

I looked at her then sighed "If I run then you'll pay the price."

"I'm willing to pay the price if you can live for a longer time. Now run please and don't come back until the smoke clears. I'll be alright along with the others. Just run."

I took off running. I reached the edge of town near a dam that had been built for electricity. I took out the RFI shard looking at it carefully in my hands. I held it with both hands and focused. Smoke and flames immediately began hitting it making it glow brighter than it had been before but I needed more power to get it to work.

I unleashed the steam and immediately roared in pain as it exploded letting off a massive boom and made me feel like I was being torn apart inch by inch!

I cried out before collapsing to the ground. I didn't get up letting the darkness overcome me.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Six Weeks and five days until the Reaping_**

I groaned getting up weakly. My head was pounding like a thousand drums. I looked around then raised my hand. I went to shot steam but instead scalding water came out of my hands. I scowled confused as I looked at my hand. I knew that steam was water heated but what had happened?

I looked around the place carefully. I didn't see anyone but I couldn't be sure. I felt a tingling and a strange sight came to my eyes. I saw where people had been and animals. I smiled sent I saw no electronics.

I leaped up and focused on flying. This time I reappeared on top of my roof without much problems. I smiled then realized it was burning. I absorbed the flames immediately and looked around carefully. No one had saw that luckily. I climbed down and looked around my home.

I felt pretty strong now. I wonder if I could take on the Capitol?

I began walking when I heard the click of guns. I looked behind me to see two Peacekeepers standing there with their guns pointed right at me.

"Come with us." One of them said "President Snow wishes to speak with you right now kid in victor village."

They immediately grabbed me taking me off to the village where Snow was. I began struggling in their grip but they held on like iron carrying me to the victors village. They set me down and walked up to the door. I immediately stepped back and jumped taking off into the air reappearing on top of the house without them noticing right now at least.

"Where'd that kid go!" One of the Peacekeepers shouted "He was here a second ago!"

They began looking around searching for me. I let out a whistle making them look up confused pretty much immediately. At least I think they were confused I couldn't be sure. Those helmets hid the faces well. Katniss appeared and immediately looked very confused as she sat me look at her from the rooftops.

"Christopher how did you get up there! The only way to do that is through the house and you didn't even get in the door!"

"I did get up here though. Isn't that something Aunt Katniss how things like this always happen when I'm around."

She sighed "I'll get him you two can return to your duties."

They saluted then went off. The second they turned and Katniss shut the door I leaped down making flames immediately spread out. I absorbed them all and went to the door. I gently knocked then stood back waiting for her to come out.

Katniss came again and looked at me shocked "How in all of Panem did you do that!? The drop was at least a good forty feet so you didn't jump and climbing up there is impossible!"

I shrugged smirking "What can I say. I have my tricks."

"Come on their in the study right now."

I followed my aunt feeling more cocky then afraid like I should have been. Worst comes to worst I could just take off running with my flight power or maybe burn Snow to ash on the spot with a blast of flames?

When the doors opened I saw Echo smirking at me like he was victorious.

"Now you're going to get it." He whispered "You're in for it good."

"Echo enough teasing him."

Echo turned and bowed slightly "Yes sir."

He turned to me smug. President Snow looked at me carefully from where he stood. I looked at the old man looking back at me.

"I hear you punched Echo. Is that true?"

I folded my arms "Does it matter? If you have a man who's afraid to get his hands dirty once and a while then they won't be able to play the game well. They'll be scared of those that gain more power then what they have."

"I have all the power which I will give to Echo."

"But none of your battle strategy and prowess will be passed onto him." I said calmly "He only knows that he's untouchable at the moment but he doesn't know what to do if a challenge comes that makes him touchable. All he does is whine and cry until everyone is sick of it which will be his downfall when he takes your place."

Snow sighed then got up "I can make your life a living nightmare."

"Not the way you think." I said "Besides with Echo my life is already just that! Not much else you can do to make it that much worst."

He looked at me briefly then turned to the window "Katniss come in here please."

She walked in. I could feel her fear but it didn't affect me.

"Get the boy's mother in here now."

She bowed "Yes President Snow."

"Echo please leave."

Echo bowed "Yes President Snow."

He smiled walking off. I watched my mother come in. She looked at President Snow.

"Yes President Snow?"

"When I came here I heard of a minor dispute over a simple crystal. I demand it see it right now in this room."

I tossed the empty crystal to the ground before anyone could react. It was dull and like ice. I could feel no energy inside of it as I let it shatter on the ground and ignored the looks I had received about what I had done.

I turned to him "That was the crystal. Now it's in pieces."

"I believe the crystal was purple wasn't it?"

"Yes before it blew up in my face at the dam." I said "Anyone near there would have seen a bright light and told you they heard peels of thunder briefly."

Snow rose and walked up to me. He looked down at me.

"Cocky even though you have a chance of entering the games still at the age of twelve for more years to come."

"Why should I run scared every second of my life? They are after all just other kids. Even if they train it's all about how you play with what your given inside of the arena."

Snow looked at my Mom "Peacekeepers take her away to her home please and do what I told you before."

Two men came into the room. My mother looked at them scared but tired. Things only got worse for this family so a lot of us lost the will to fight. I looked at them then him.

"Do you know the power I wield?" He said "Do you truly know what is standing here before you at the moment child?"

"Does it matter? Besides no one is untouchable."

"I assure you I am untouchable because I command everything that goes on inside of this country. I make the rules that you live by. You wonder why there is a hanging for being seen outside of the fence by anyone that reports it?"

I folded my arms "No it doesn't cross my mind but you're going to tell me why I'd wager before this conversation is through. Just to make it seem like you have power I don't know of already."

"Cocky and sarcastic. Seems you're a lot braver than I thought when I saw you picture and family around this district. Katniss Everdeen once stuck out into the forest and hunted to give her family a meal. I had discovered this and now punish her for it among many other things she did when she rebelled against the Capitol."

He walked up to the book shelves "Child take this as a warning. The power I command will destroy you and I will destroy those you love immediately. Very little will stop that from happening. When I watch you dance in the arena for your life I will be there smiling."

"Until I win that is in the arena that you make." I said calmly "Then the Capitol will have to pay for my home and food. I'll be living in the lap of luxury while you're paying me for it. The ultimate insult I'd wager to you."

Snow merely sighed then walked out of the room leaving. I stood there feeling my anger rise. I heard the crackle of flames and looked at my hand. Flames rose as they hung on my hand.

I looked at it carefully then went to the fire place. I absorbed the flames inside of it along with all the smoke.

I walked to the door and opened them. I went to the kitchen and found Peeta there. He was speaking with a man with long blonde hair. The man turned to me and took a drink of something. He sat the glass down then turned to me.

"So it's the kid that made the worst mistake of a lifetime."

I scowled immediately "Did not."

"Haymitch I don't think you should pick on him. It's already bad enough as it is right now with all that had happened. I don't think he needs more trouble."

Haymitch turned to me "Kid you know that Snow can make your life a walking nightmare from dawn till dusk where your nightmares will keep sleep from you. Things like this are taken as a treasonous rising from their point of view. Snow will make it harder for you somehow. The Peacekeepers will watch you more closely and maybe even throw you in jail once and a while just to punish you for your actions against Echo if you don't do what the kid says."

I looked at him briefly then looked outside the door "I really don't care anymore what happens. Snow doesn't scare me anymore and either does Echo."

Peeta came up "You should be scared about what is happening kid. Coin died horribly and so did so many others. We got lucky because of our children being born that we weren't killed off instantly during the rebellion. Snow used it to control us. Your just a kid but Snow can steal everything from you immediately."

I scowled angrily "Don't lecture me Peeta! Lecture your son Echo! He's the spoiled rotten one here! I'm barely making a living and keeping my family afloat. I've got enough on my plate that I don't need you to lecture and try to tell me how to live my life!"

I stormed off out the door. The second I stepped outside I leaped up and soared in the air. I didn't care who would see me doing it.

I landed in the front room.

"Mom, Dad, Jacob, Annie I'm home."

I looked around confused then walked up to the table. I found a rose sitting on there. I picked it up and scowled.

It smelled like Snow. I lowered my hand making the rose burn in my hand as I tossed it down to the floor. I stepped on it and walked up to my room. I changed my clothes into more appropriate ones and walked to the square.

When I did Snow walked to the stage at the Justice Building with a few others. He looked around at them carefully.

"I bet your wondering why I called you all here today. I have an announcement about this year's Hunger Games for district twelve."

He looked directly at me "This year's tributes will be Jacob and Annie Everdeen."

I saw my brother and sister both pale shocked by the information they had been given a second ago. I looked at Snow shocked then scowled feeling my anger rise once again. I so wanted to burn him to the ground right now where he stood.

My hands curled into fists as I saw Echo looking smug. Payback would be coming in the most terrible way for him immediately.

I watched the crowd scatter a lot of families glad that their children weren't drawn. I saw my Mom crying at the shock and pain. I walked up slowly then saw Echo. He seemed super smug as he walked up to me.

"That is the power of Snow at work. He'll protect me."

I immediately struck out hard sending him to the ground from the blow that could have knocked him out probably. He looked at me furious.

"Peacekeepers!"

They ran toward me to throw me in jail I'd wager. I took off running immediately. I ran between two houses and leaped up taking off into the air out of there. I had to find Cole and the others. This was getting out of hand.

I landed in their base camp making them all come out. Cole let out a low whistle.

"Well you got a sweet new power from that shard. It's kind of late to train you today but your welcome to stay for dinner if you want kid."

I looked at them then sat down on a log "My brother and sister are going into the Hunger Games this year."

Kuo scowled "But the Reaping is when the tributes names are drawn aren't they? That information can't be right can it?"

"It's a rapid punishment to curb any rebellion inside a district before it can grow any larger. My family has always been a little too outspoken about the oppression that the Capitol has set down upon us for years."

Cole looked at me then sighed turning to the flame "You want me to test them to see if their conduits and activate the gene don't you?"

I looked at him "Please see if you can save them."

Cole sighed then rose up "I'll try but I can't make any promises that they'll be given powers. They may not even have the conduit gene in them that I can activate."

I smiled then rose up "Come on I'll point them out to you in the district."

I took off a few feet then turned to them. The trio looked at me surprised then followed. Cole seemed to be the only one who couldn't do the flying thing but that didn't matter to me. I just slowed down flying short distances until we stood inside the fence of District 12.

I lead them down the street getting some looks from people. I just scowled then pointed to my brother as I caught him moving through a crowd.

"There's my brother."

Cole focused then sighed "Sorry kid but there's no sign of the gene inside of him. Maybe your sister has it with her."

I nodded and lead them off to her. I looked around trying to find her. The trio looked around carefully at the district I had the feeling they didn't find it pleasing.

"Hey kid why do you live in this dump?" Nix said "This place doesn't exactly seem the greatest place to be at the moment."

"We can't just go and leave whenever we get the money to do so." I said "The Capitol keeps people trapped here. But I intend on breaking out of here when I'm old enough thanks to what you gave me. I just wish I could get all of these people their lives back."

I spotted my sister Annie and immediately scowled. She sat on a bench as a Peacekeeper had his fingers all over her. I scowled feeling the heat of flames inside my hand.

Kuo came up beside me "Prostitute?"

"Cole that's my sister right there with the Peacekeeper. Please tell me she has the gene."

Cole looked at her briefly then sighed shaking his head "No but I sense another person with the gene inside of them nearby."

He looked around then pointed at someone I never wanted to gain power.

Echo.

"That kid right there."

Nix smiled "Well then let's talk to him."

"He's a whistleblower through and through to the Capital." I said "Talk to him and Snow will be breathing down your necks immediately. That's why my family's in this mess right now. He's the one responsible for what has happened to the rest of us."

Cole nodded "Kind of guess that by the Peacekeepers saluting him as he walks by them. Besides right now we got you and you've gotten pretty good powers from those shards. We just need to make you even stronger."

"How will you do that?"

"Training of course." Kuo said "I can run you through a physical course that will increase your body's natural state so we can get you naturally fit and strong."

"And I can help you flex some of your fire power." Nix said "Also teach you about commanding some creatures possibly but hand to hand definitely."

Cole came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "I help you gain full strength of your power kid. I hope we can bring down Snow before things get out of hand and end this game on the one hundredth one."

I looked at him then at Echo "We have a few weeks before the games start."

"No the conduits game starts now." Cole said "Besides when your fifteen you're going to volunteer for those games."

I scowled "You mean volunteer! That's completely crazy! I don't want to get killed!"

"You said that a Quarter Quell may have a strange twist." Kuo said "What if it's a chance to kill your opponent Echo? You wouldn't volunteer to kill the President's heir right there on the field in front of a live viewing audience?"

I looked at Echo's smug face then her "You really need an answer for that Cole?"

Cole walked in front of us "These people need a hero kid."

He turned to me "Kuo, Nix and I would be there saviors but we're foreigners to this land. It needs to be from you or it'll be a waste of the RFI shards."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save them. They deserve more than they were given here in this District from the Capitol."

"You're willing to give your life to defend these people? You need to be completely selfless. These people won't rally behind someone that is in it for themselves."

"Echo is selfish and a blowhard in it for himself always no matter what happens. I've been doing everything for this family while he was whining for more at the dinner table. I've got nothing and he was given everything on a golden plate. I'm going to be his opposite."

I looked at my hand as it ignited on fire "With these powers I will start. I'm extraordinary while he is being given what power he has."

I looked at them "I accept being a hero."

Immediately I felt my body shift. I saw tattoos of angel wings with a heart and a group of thorns circling my arms. I looked at them briefly then at the others. They revealed various tattoos that they had gotten from before.

"They come with being a conduit kid." Cole said "Now then let's go and tell your mother some information about what your future will hold and the wonders you will be getting."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and we walked to my house.

The second we entered Mom was staring at the fire place. Dad was probably still in the mines right now so I knew he wouldn't be home for hours.

"Excuse me miss." Cole said "I want to speak with you about something."

Mom turned slightly looking at us before turning to the fire. She had a gaunt look on her face more than usual. Something had happened to her. I walked up and looked at her eyes.

"Mother please these people want to speak with you."

She looked at me then turned to the fireplace again. I scowled then focused making my hand wet. I hit her cheek slightly.

"Mom please answer me."

She just looked at me with a haunted look in her eyes.

"Mom what happened! Please tell me what happened!"

I looked down into her lap. A small box sat there in her hands. I opened it and found a ring along with a note. I took the note and walked to the table. I looked at the rose and immediately scowled.

Primrose Everdeen you will be turned to an Avox and serve Echo.

You husband is scheduled for execution in the town square in five minutes.

Your two children will both be in the Hunger Games and given no aid.

Your youngest child shall be beaten when Peacekeepers see him.

This is a sign to others that rebel against the orders of things.

President Snow of Panem.

I scowled looking at the note furiously in my hands. I hit the table hard and got up immediately. This couldn't be happening! Not after all that I did to help them! Snow tears my family apart at the seams! I hit the table hard and began crying. Kuo came up and read the note beside me. She came up and held me as I cried I couldn't believe what was happening around me.

"Kuo what did the note say?" Cole said "We need to know."

Kuo sighed looking at them "He's mother will be a slave from what I gathered. His father is going to be executed in the square and he's going to be beaten when the Peacekeepers see him. His brother and sister will be given no aid during the game."

Cole scowled "Come on maybe we can save your father still if we get there in time."

I looked at him then ran out faster than they could. I reached the square as I saw Dad dropped from the gallows.

"NOOOOOO!"

Nix grabbed me as I struggled trying hard to get to him as he struggled to get a grip to stop choking. Eventually I saw him fall still. The captain came up.

"This will be a sign to all those that rebel against the Capitol! Death to them immediately by hanging on the gallows."

I looked at them as they dropped the body and immediately burned it. The smoke came right at us. I began absorbing it into me.

It was the only memory I had now of him. The hanging and burning of his body.

Cole came up as did Kuo and they circled around me. I immediately looked at them all then just remained there staring at the burning body. They remained beside me looking around carefully. I walked up to my father's ashes and immediately touched the embers absorbing the small flames.

I just remained there crying. Cole placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll meet you back at camp."

I looked at them then sighed "I've got some business to take care of before I come back to base camp. Something that needs to be done before I go away with you guys."

"Alright kid." Cole said "Also I know the pain your feeling right now. Just make sure to save the bloodlust for the Hunger Games. Especially when you show them all what your made of."

I nodded as they all went off. The business I had to do was something personal. I rose and immediately headed toward victor village.

I had to give some serious payback.

I reached the fountain and saw Echo being interviewed along with Katniss and Peeta outside as they sat on a lovely couch. I absorbed all the water in the fountain and looked at the empty victor villages houses surrounding me at the moment. All of them capitol made and paid for at the moment. I walked up slowly to one of them and reached out to the back door touching the material before scowling. I ignited the dry bushes making the flames spread to the house. I kept my hand burning walking through the empty houses.

I wanted to watch this whole village burn to the ground. A serious payment for what they did to me and my family today.

I walked to the fountain and leaned on the ledge. They hadn't notice the smoke coming but I did and I used my powers getting stronger as I absorbed it into my very core so I had a larger amount of power to fight with.

Echo stood up "Here's my new Avox as well! A gift from President Snow himself."

My mother stepped out silent wearing the white dress and had her hair bleach. I gave a cry and immediately all of them turned to me.

Echo smiled "Well well well look it's the one that defied us. What do you have to say to us now. Especially when we have everything."

I pointed to his house "Your house is on fire right now if you didn't notice. So your kind of losing everything at the moment."

They turned and immediately leaped up as they finally noticed the houses burning. They were so clueless about things like that. I immediately took off using the smoke to hide me. I went into one of the more burnt houses and absorbed all the smoke and flames in the burnt out back. I felt really strong and full. I shot off leaving the burning rubble behind me smiling.

I landed at base camp and looked at them. Cole looked at me then scowled.

"What have you been doing? Your covered in ash and dust from a fireplace.

"Nothing much besides paying some old debts."

Kuo rose up "What did you do?"

"Burned down a few buildings. Nothing much than that. I had to make sure that those after me thought I had died in the flames."

Cole got up and sighed "Please try to restrain yourself from doing things like that in the future. We don't want them discovering that you carry that kind of power inside of you right now."

"Alright I won't go crazy again. But I had to stop them before serious damage was done there."

Kuo got up "Well tomorrow I'll begin with your first training session. We'll try and get you in top physical condition so you'll be ready for the games when your time comes."

I nodded then sighed looking at the flames "I'll tend to the fire tonight. Besides the smoke fuels my powers when I feed on them."

Cole looked at me carefully then the flames "Your mist powers. I want to see you use them."

I nodded getting up from the log. I walked a bit away then raised my hand. Mist immediately appeared around me creating a thick fog. I focused hard then immediately made it condense in my hands like a swirling mass. I tossed it and immediately it spread out making instant cover. I took off running through it once again vanishing from sight.

"Nice one." Nix said "He's going to make fog to hide his powers."

"That power can do more." Kuo said "It just feels stronger then he's letting it be right now. With time he may strengthen it beyond normal."

I reappeared beside her "I haven't really spent a lot of time with the fog. I got the flying power today from the fire and this one as well."

I hurled a blast of scalding water from my hand. Nix clapped her hand.

"Dang brother! Water now! Four elements to command! I feel like I was missing out on the blast shards."

"Well if we find more we'll all use them or if he reaches his limits." Cole said "Besides you and Kuo never fully got the hang of your own powers. So when we train with powers we all train. Besides when we came we all got new powers."

He turned to me "Now try something with the smoke. I have a feeling you can do something with that you haven't done."

I scowled then made the smoke surround my hand. I looked at the embers inside then smiled. I spun my body and hurled the smoke in a wave. It seemed to make a short wave net trapping things in place.

I looked at the birds and squirrels trapped before they fell to the ground completely dead.

I walked up and looked at one of them. Kuo grabbed one of the bed birds "Suffocation is a little heavy there kid."

I got up and focused and did it again lighter this time catching them but they were merely knocked out. Cole came up smiling.

"Remember some people you can't kill with your powers because they are innocent that have done you no wrong. Control your powers not the other way around."

I nodded and went up to the fire. I gathered the smoke into me.

"Absorption of three various elements. You got a good thing kid."

I nodded "Yeah I guess I did. Water will be given to us and everyone will light a fire once and a while. Perhaps if they do a forest like Katniss's game then I can absorb what I need from that. Also possibly I'm fireproof."

"And not able to drown as well." Cole said "After all you command water from what I guess of the steam and scalding hot water. But the thing is fire and water don't mix. We'll have to make sure never to mix attacks."

I nodded then scowled "Wait a minute. Let me try something."

I walked away and immediately shot out a wall of water then hit it with fire. The thing exploded in scalding droplets all around.

"Whoa perhaps you should rethink that Cole." Nix said "Seems like it might work better with working his powers together."

"No I think I'll only get a few tricks out of them when I mix them together." I said "Perhaps if another conduit is there with powers then it might be another story but my mixed attacks will be used for getting away from my opponents at best."

Cole rose up "Well perhaps we should go to bed. Christopher your with me in this tent."

I smiled "Alright and the name's Shadow Ace you can call me Ace."

"Alright Ace. You can put out the fire."

I turned around and absorbed all the flames into me leaving not even an ember even.

"Impressive kid." Nix said "But you still got a long way to go before your able to run with dogs like us on the power level."

I smiled "Alright Nix. Good night to you as well."

I went into Cole's tent and took a bedroll going to sleep pretty quickly. After all that happened my body must have screamed for release and I didn't hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Five Weeks Till Hunger Games._**

(Cole's P.O.V.)

I woke up early and sighed. We've managed not to kill each other so much. But the kid must be beginning to feel changed slightly. I'm surprised that he hasn't broken down yet really. He's adjusted to the life alright with us away from the Districts.

I climbed off the bedroll and walked outside. I looked at the other as they went about their task. Kuo had Ace doing push-ups like crazy. Looks like he already had a good sweat going.

I sat down on the log around the camp fire "Nix what have they been doing all morning?"

She looked at me then the turkey we had caught yesterday "To be honest Demon they change it up. Sometimes she makes him swim about five laps around the lake or run around it five times. She up the amount of push-ups to a good two hundred and fifty. I swear he's going to be more muscular then some normal people when we're finished."

"Well that's a good thing. Too bad we can find some ruined buildings or I'd teach him how to race across those. Those skills may be useful for those games judging from the footage we've gotten from the past games."

"Two years here training that kid will change us as well Cole."

"I know Nix but the thing is what to do. I mean we just can't take him back, in time,."

I stood up looking around carefully "We may be able to go back in time."

"Cole what are you thinking man! Going back there could disrupt things!"

"Zeke would be the only one that knows." I said "Besides New Marias would be the perfect place to train the kid with his powers. Also we could get some decent food rather than hunt for our meals all the time Nix."

Nix looked like she was thinking about it. She looked around then at me.

"We'll try a trip first. Who knows what will happen when we travel."

I nodded "Yeah but first."

I turned to Ace as he got up "Hey Ace!"

He turned catching the shard in the air. He looked at it surprised then smiled.

"Time for more powers?"

"Not right now." I said "We're all going back to a long time ago."

Kuo came up "What do you mean?"

"Zeke can help me train him so he can get stronger. Also those monsters in that time could help us train him. Some of them may have survived and are running loose in the city. Fighting them with his powers in our time is nothing sent everyone is used to seeing conduits."

"Give him the taste of being the hero we need him to be." Nix said "Sounds great Demon! Let's go back in time and see the city. I want to get some decent Gumbo!"

Ace came up to us "So where are we heading?"

"A time travel experiment of sorts. I've recently gotten the power to travel in time. We're all going back there and get you some better training."

The kid nodded "Alright then what are we waiting for?"

I raised my hand summoning a storm. Lightning began striking me over and over. I roared feeling my body being torn apart. I heard the other three roar in pain until the light vanished.

We stood right in the center of New Marias.

(Ace's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what I saw. People wearing vibrant color clothes moving around and vehicles I had never seen before moving around at the moment.

"You did it Cole." Kuo said "You got us back to our time."

"Yeah and with the plague gone things will be better."

I turned to Cole "What is this place?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder smiling "Kid welcome to New Marias. Things here are a lot different from the Districts you knew of growing up there."

I looked around carefully then at people looking at us. Kuo looked at us.

"I'm going to call around to try and find some of my contacts. They probably can find us a place to stay for a while."

She vanished immediately while everyone was looking. Nix came up to us.

"Kid you ever need a friend for some fun come to the swamps. The second you come in I'll greet you there. Have some decent food for a change."

She laughed then walked off vanishing. I turned to Cole.

"You going too?"

"I should go find Zeke. But I think I should stay with you. That is unless you can find us?"

"I'll go to the swamps when I'm through exploring this place. I should be alright with my own powers sent they can get me out of much worst."

"Just make sure not to harm anyone. That is unless they call for help or you see something that is happening. You should know what to do."

He immediately took off running to the rooftops. I looked around briefly then took off running. I needed to find a place to be alone for a while so I could charge this bad boy up.

I reached a building and began climbing up slowly. It felt weird this material. Something like a Justice Building but there was a lot of them around so it was weird.

I reached the top and looked around briefly before I began racing across the rooftops. I leaped over minor gaps easily but it felt weird how I was running.

I reached the ledge of a massive gap. I ran back a few feet then forward. The second I hit air I focused hard then shot out with the water grabbing a brick object sticking out. I was pulled across perfectly to the other side.

I landed on the ground then looked around carefully. I closed my eyes and did the strange vision again. I could see hundreds of people walking around below me and those cars as well. But then these red things appeared.

They weren't good whatever they were.

I looked down and saw people running in terror as these monsters began attacking them. I immediately hurled my smoke shards making massive explosion.

They looked up at me and let out this weird howl. They had some sort of shell hands and legs which they used and massive tongues. They looked like they were decaying.

I leaped down and made the flames come out. I hit the ground hard sending out a shockwave of flames igniting the monsters immediately. I rose up as some of them came at me.

I swung out with the water grabbing one of them except I was pulled forward instead of him. I raised my other hand making the smoke appear and punched the guy hard.

Four shards immediately impaled into him as I kicked off. He exploded on the spot.

I looked at the others then shot one of the mist grenades getting them all together trapped. I let loose more of my shadow shards making sure they were killed.

I walked up slowly to them searching for anything that showed about the origins of these mutts. I looked at the corpses carefully checking them out.

"What are these?"

"Those are people mutated by Bertrand kid."

I turned to see a man standing there wearing a pair of dark glasses over his eyes. He leaned down poking them with a barrel of a handgun.

"Hmm never saw them in such numbers sent Cole and me took them on with those rebels a while back. They're either breeding or someone's making more."

I rose up as did he.

"Didn't introduce myself did I? Sorry the name's Zeke."

I shook his hand and smiled "Shadow's Ace."

He walked up through the carnage "So Ace where'd you come from?"

"District twelve in the future I believe."

He immediately froze "Wait a minute."

He turned to me "Did Cole McGrath meet you?"

"Yeah he activated the conduit gene inside of me and helped to train my powers in that time. Gave me a shard along with this one."

I held out an RFI shard. Zeke looked at it carefully then turned to me.

"I've got a place you can crash at for a bit. Those things will knock you out for a while so it's best to be somewhere safe and hidden from them."

"You're not kidding about what happens when their unleashed. I unleashed one of them and it gave me one massive hangover the next day. It also unleashed my water powers."

"Well that means we just need to get you there faster. Come on brother follow me."

I walked after Zeke as he lead me down the streets. He looked at various women smiling as they looked away. I walked up to him.

"So how do you know McGrath?"

"Cole? We were friends back in high school. Almost brothers in a sense if you think about it. Tell me kid what's the future like? Kessler said it was bad but how bad could it be?"

"Way worst then anyone could describe believe me. One man controls the whole human population and he's been holding it in the iron grip of terror. At least the Districts using the Hunger Games as his weapon. Rebels are immediately placed in if they are eleven through eighteen. My family got too outspoken and it had very bad consequences for them."

"Really? Like what?"

"My mother is an Avox. Her tongue is torn out and she is a slave to an abusive person. My father was hung in the street without any warning or much reason. My brother and sister are both trapped in the games which they don't have a hope of surviving."

"Harsh man. We're nearing the building. You want to take the stairs?"

"No I'll climb. Feels more invigorating if you have to ask."

"Sure dude feel free. Cole did it all the time."

I smiled then leaped up grabbing onto the building. I began climbing up the stone ledges until I reached the rooftops once more. There was a lot of things sitting around. One of them being a little TV playing the news.

I walked up and looked at it. It showed various beings with powers. I didn't recognize them but they were terrifying to see.

Zeke came up beside me "Yeah been following these stories for a while now seeing who's come back from the dead. Resurrection for the conduits of this time. It's freaky that so many conduits that Cole had to destroy are coming back to life at the moment."

"I see you found Zeke before I did."

We turned to find Cole standing there. He smiled looking at Zeke.

"I figured you'd still be here."

"Cole!"

He began laughing then patting him on the shoulder "Good to see you brother! How was your time in the future?"

"I've only found two people with the conduit gene."

"Where's the other one?"

"We didn't bring him or give him any powers when we saw him." I said "He would have made things worst in the future if he had gotten powers. Especially sent he would have used them to gain the glory of winning a Hunger Games."

Zeke nodded "I see. Well why don't you fire up that puppy and we'll see what we got."

I grabbed it with both hands but Cole took it from me "Not this one right now kid."

I looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

He took out an orange one and tossed it to me. I scowled looking at it.

"What does this one do?"

"I have really no idea. But it should give you powers as well."

I gripped it with both hands and sent my powers surging it. Immediately I was lifted up and torn apart. I roared in pain before I collapsed to the ground. I rubbed my head getting up.

"Gave a real mindbender that one. But why didn't I get knock out?"

"Because kid this is from another timeline." Cole said "Now try something with your powers and we'll see what happens."

I got up slowly then looked at my arms. I swung my arms forward and immediately a beam of fire shot out. It stopped after two seconds but it did serious damage to the building beside us.

Zeke whistled "Nice one. A flame blast of death!"

I looked at my hands then immediately brought my hand out. A disc of water appeared in my hand. I could hear it moving. I immediately spun and hurled it. The second it hit a metal pipe on the building over it cut right through it and knocked it over.

"Spinning blades of water." Cole said "Two powers not bad."

I turned to him "Yeah and I think some of my others gotten stronger as well."

"Should do that kid." Zeke said "Those RFI's only strengthen powers you already have along with adding a few to your arsenal of powers. Cole why don't you break one of those bad boys open and see if you can get more powers."

"Zeke I'm not going to do it. The kid will need them all if he's to take down the Capitol. We're not going to be able to help him much once he enters that arena."

"I don't think I'll need them all." I said "I mean I found an RFI shard so that means you came with an extra."

Cole got up "We'll decide that when you get stronger alright. You may have need for the extra one so don't begin telling no."

He sat back down on the sofa "So who's come back?"

"How'd you know?"

"Nix spotted a giant mutated monster running around that looked like Bertrand. How do you think I know about it?"

Zeke shook his head "Everyone except Kessler. Even John is back in town from what I can tell."

Cole immediately stop up "The Beast is back!"

I scowled "The beast?"

"Christopher trust me you don't want to know this."

I turned to Kuo. She sighed then walked up to the others.

"Cole they are all coming here to New Marias."

He seemed to get angry fast "Great not what I needed! The First Sons?"

"They regained some of their former power thanks to the rise of conduits." Kuo said "They are slowly getting stronger by the second. Eventually they will be powerful enough to retake control that they had before I'd imagine."

Cole's hands began arcing loads of electricity "Then we'll have to go and bring down these monsters before they get too much more strength in the world."

"Cole something's different about them." Zeke said "The powers they wield aren't the same exact ones. They've gotten more of them sent we've last fought them brother."

Cole looked at him then turned to me "We've got another player this time though. None of them have encountered the Shadow's Ace before."

I smiled then heard gunfire. I immediately turned around vanishing. I reappeared beside this soldier and hit him hard. I felt a few bullets hit me but they didn't hurt like they should have.

I turned to the two guys and ran at them. I had my hand in front of me as I nailed one right hard sending him to the ground. I immediately hit him hard sending him to the ground.

I heard a roar and turned to see something I hadn't expected.

A massive ice monster. It hurled blocks at me. I barely dodged out of the way of those things. I looked at the thing then reached over a chimney absorbing the smoke. I turned to him then leaped up into the air on a blast of fire. I spun in the air.

"Eat this!"

I threw more shadow shards at him making them explode sending the thing stumbling back a few steps. I felt the flames grow but I wanted to nail this guy. I brought my feet down on him sending out a massive blast of flames downwards instead of outwards like I had done in the past. I immediately went flying through the air again as he staggered back a few feet. I hurled a few blasts of steam making him roar in pain as I took aim again. He ran to leap and got nailed by another one of my jumps.

"Watch it kid!" Cole shouted "That guy's going to be getting angry and use some more attacks on you then those few."

I landed on the ground and smiled. I ran forward fast and water hooked him good around the chest. I hurled myself forward and kicked him with the jump for added strength sending him falling backwards into the river.

I landed on the ground perfectly. He roared charging forwards at me.

I ran forward toward him smiling "Eat fire scythe!"

I sent out a thin blade of flames slicing through the massive monster killing it immediately. I looked at it carefully then my hand. A new tattoo had appeared on my left arm. A scythe that was on fire. I looked at it briefly then turned to the creature.

"That was easy."

I heard a boom and looked behind me to see Cole coming. He walked up and examined the remains. He got up shaking his head smirking.

"Your right about one thing kid. That was easy. Mostly because these things are weaker."

I scowled "Weaker wait what are you talking about?"

I chased after him as he walked off. He smiled looking toward the swamps.

"Kid those guys aren't the easiest things in the world but that guy was simple. The way they got their power was from a machine. But I doubt he's got the right one. But be thankful for that one kid. I don't think some of those tricks would have worked."

"Well whatever it unlocked my powers right?"

"Also Kuo's training won't be necessary."

"Why's that?"

"We've got enough bad guys to get you trained for the hundredth Hunger Games. I think you'll be able to take on other kids easily enough and humans will be nothing like these other ones that you have been fighting lately."

"Alright but how do get Nix's attention?"

He leaned on the edge of a building and smiled "She knows just wait."

We leaned against the railing for a second then a third person came "So what brings you to the swamps?"

"Bertrand's back from the dead." Cole said calmly "Along with a heck of a lot of our enemies. You in for more missions to take these people out once and for all?"

Nix looked at me "Ace you in on this madness?"

I smiled "A way to strengthen my powers and skills is just what I need."

She smiled "Count me in. I want to get back at that guy for what he did to my family. Killing him a second time will be worth it."

Cole nodded "Come on let's get back to our place as fast as we can. We need to plan these attacks out more thoroughly instead of just going in head strong."

"I'll be there in a bit." I said "I'm going to take a more indirect route and run across the rooftops so I can get some more experience."

"Alright kid."

He ran forward and leaped into the air with ice and used his lightning to pull himself to a building. I turned to Nix as she vanished.

I smiled then ran forward and leaped up. I used my water the same way and pulled myself onto a different roof.

I took off running leaped over gaps over massive gaps so I could get used to it.

Eventually I reached the town square. I smiled looking around the place. I could get so many skills here and perhaps a lot of powers.

"So you're the new conduit I felt."

I turned to see a man standing there. His eyes glowed red and he seemed to radiate power.

"Who are you?"

"I'm John. I helped Cole a few times."

"You one of us?"

"Yes I'm a conduit if that is what you mean. Where are you from?"

"Would you believe I came from the future?"

"Yes sent I could feel every conduit on Earth. You were new so you came out of nowhere so that is the only logical explanation. How is the future anyway?"

I went to the ledge "Well things are horrible in a sense. Kids are forced to play in an event which would destroy hundreds of lives sent it began so many years ago. Every four games almost a hundred children die."

He came up beside me "Sounds bad."

I looked at his fine crimson suit then his eyes before looking over the square "All these people believe the future to be better. I would just love to tell them of the terror which is coming for the generations ahead and perhaps change things for the better."

"Perhaps more conduits should come to the future."

I looked at him then the city "The problem is what to do about the way people see me. I mean Cole asked me to be a savior but can I really do it?"

He looked out over the city "Life is difficult. But as a conduit it is harder. People will either love you or fear you the second they learn about you."

He pointed to a group of people with signs "Those people still believe Cole is a monster that should be killed now. They came back immediately when Cole appeared."

He pointed to a group of people in blue uniforms "Those people know Cole does what he can to help them out in any situation."

He turned to me "A lot of people will want you dead in the ground but if you do what's right then perhaps you will go down in history as one of the mightiest heroes of the free world."

I looked at John "What powers do you have?"

He looked at me then rose up "I'm not too proud of my powers or what I've done with them. But I did what I thought was best. But sometimes that isn't the right thing."

I rose up as he began walking away. He stopped in the center of the roof and turned to me.

"I can help you overcome this. Come to me and I'll help you evolve your powers."

He immediately vanished in a swirl of black and red. I looked at where he had been then turned leaping across the street. I used the water hook to pull myself the rest of the way and kept running along the tops of these buildings.

John sounded like he wanted to help me. More conduits to help fight against the evil would make it better. I could sense the power coming off him as well.

I reached the others eventually and found them waiting. Cole came up to me.

"Ace what took you so long?"

"I met another Conduit."

Kuo scowled "What did they tell you?"

"He wanted to help me expand my powers."

I turned to Cole "This guy could tell I was from the future Cole. He said he could feel all the conduits in the world and I felt different."

Cole scowled immediately "John appeared to you?"

I looked at him surprised "You know him."

Zeke came up to me "John's the Beast kid. He's the one that destroyed Empire City a few months ago. His powers are beyond anything known."

"He seemed like a normal conduit like me. He might be able to help us in the future."

Cole scowled "I don't trust John. He's after something here."

"We've got a lot to deal with." Kuo said "Zeke how long were we gone?"

He sighed "Two weeks or so."

Kuo turned to Cole "When we go to the future and come back we're gone for the same time. That means we have only five weeks before we have to get him back to the future to watch the games. Besides he has a right to know if they survive or not."

Cole sighed then looked at me "Kid do you still want to go to the future to watch or remain here and train during those days?"

I looked at him then sighed leaning back "For one day we'll have to return. I need to see them off at least."

"That sounds agreeable Cole." Kuo said "We'll be able to stop them before that time comes I think. At least most of them."

"Not all of them." Cole said "The Beast is powerful and back once again in this world. John is unknown at the moment but if he does do something like before than we're going to have to fight him fast and hard with all of our powers this time."

I stepped forward "Well where do we crash for the night?"

"Right here of course." Cole said "Tomorrow we hunt down Bertrand and take him down."

"He's a massive monster when he's angry." Zeke said "But our rebel buddies have disbanded sent the regular police came and law came to this city. Going to be a lot harder to fight without their help like we had before."

"Four conduits against one weaker old man. I think we'll be able to handle him somewhat. We've gotten stronger sent we met him the last time. Besides you can help us Zeke."

He nodded "Alright brother but first thing we need to get us some heavier ammunition. At least for myself. I can't just fight with a gun."

"Don't worry first we're going to have to find Bertrand. After we find where he's holed up we'll get some bigger guns."

I yawned "Well we should also get some sleep. I'm tired right now."

"Get some sleep kid." Kuo said "You've had a long day of running around and fighting."

I walked off to the lean to and fell asleep on a bedroll laid out.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own inFAMOUS or the Hunger Games_**

**_(I do own Shadow's Ace though)_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Four weeks six days Till Hunger Games._**

I woke up and looked around. Everyone else had gone except for Kuo. She stood there looking at me as I got up from the couch.

"Well took you long enough to wake up."

I sighed getting up "I was tired. Tell me what's been happening?"

"Cole and Nix have already began exploring the city for Bertrand along with the swamp. I've been calling some contracts with the agency I worked for. Where will you be?"

I sighed walking to the ledge "Searching the city I guess for Bertrand like the others. It'll help me get stronger as I look around."

"Alright but remember to come back here to check in if you got something major."

She held out a device along with a new set of clothing "Here take these. The phone is so we'll all be able to contact each other."

I looked at the clothes then went to the lean to again. I changed into the black jeans and shoes. My jacket had a flame design on the sleeves but the shirt looked like it had a massive wave of some kind. I walked out and looked at her.

"You picked these out?"

"No Nix found them and thought about how good you'd look in them. I had nothing to do with those clothes."

I looked at the shoes and tied them. I rose up and went to the ledge watching the people move around below. I looked around then turned to her.

"Will my eyes shift?"

"Haven't you already guessed? They have shifted."

She held out a mirror "Look at them."

I walked up and looked at my eyes. They had turned into a smoky grey with a few specs of red underneath and orange. A hint of a misty blue in there as well but not really noticeable. I looked at her smiling slightly.

"Cool."

"Yeah I guess. I'll be working on finding out where Bertrand is hiding at right now. If you find him call us in. He's able to transform into a massive monster so don't try taking him on alone. He's too powerful to deal with single handedly"

I nodded as she took off. I immediately began running. I leaped over a gap perfectly as I leaped to another building. I smiled then kept running forward across the rooftop. I climbed up some of the changes or just used my fire jump.

Eventually I reached the industrial district I guess. I saw these massive machines around and flames. I needed a good refill.

I shot up there and landed perfectly beside the flames. I reached into it and began recharging myself on the flames coming out.

_"Come down here please."_

Huh, where'd that voice come from? I looked around then down. I sent out the pulse and felt a presents below. A very powerful presents coming from somewhere.

I leaped down using my flight to do it. I didn't know if I could survive a drop from that height and had no desire to find out. I landed perfectly looking up at John.

He came up to me "You appear to have adjusted well to being a conduit as well as living in this time from your own. I had a slight fear you'd have not found your new role so pleasing."

I sighed "Yeah I guess it's alright. But I will be watching the slaughter of my brother and sister at the Hunger Games shortly."

He walked up to me "Don't worry. I'll be able to help you out there."

I looked at him confused "But Cole doesn't seem to trust you."

"Even if he won't let me travel through time I believe I'll outlive them and be able to help you still. My ability is much stronger then Cole's in a sense."

He began walking away then turned his head to me "Care to gain some new talents with that mist of yours?"

"How did you?"

He smiled looking out over the waves "I can see many things. As I said I am a very powerful conduit. I'm stronger than the others."

I ran up beside him and we walked down the street heading toward a massive ship of some sort. We climbed on board. He looked at me briefly then flashed forward a few feet before turning to me.

"Alright Christopher you remember that mist of yours."

I nodded "Yeah I remember. Seems like it drains a lot of my water powers whenever I summon it to help me."

"The move I'm going to teach you will be a little different from the others that you have done. Now pay attention because this will take practice."

He walked slowly "You have been using your mist as a cover a way to hide and your body will follow that route. You've also used it as a massive trap which is very useful. But there is another way you can you the mist that are beyond understanding."

I looked at him carefully "How?"

"Fly more slowly for searching for someone rather than instantly traveling from point a to b. Go on and try hovering from one point to the other. The docks will do. Then I will teach you a trick with your water sent we are surrounded by it at the moment."

I looked at him then ran forward and leaped up. I brought my arms out like Cole had done and immediately the mist surrounded me letting me hover to the shore. I turned around and did the same glide.

John smiled "Very good. Now for your next one."

He placed a hand on my face and immediately I cried out. I closed my eyes shaking my head. He stepped back as I looked up. I pulsed and could see him easily. I looked around then scowled noticing people and conduits were different.

"Conduits will now appear green until they attack you or someone else that appears blue or yellow like the average person. The red you see is your bodies way of saying enemy. Blue means ally"

I looked at him as he turned blue. I smiled slightly.

"So you'll help me?"

"The Games sound terrible so yes I will help you to defeat them once and for all. Especially sent I should still be around. I will remember to come to District twelve and help you out. Don't worry about how I get in but I'll be there and help the others get in."

I put a hand on his shoulder "Thank you John. "

He smiled "You are welcome."

He vanished immediately from sight. I looked at where he stood then took off into the air and began flying again. I scanned the area I was at but I didn't sense him and I didn't see anything that looked like him at all from above.

I ran across a rooftop when I heard the phone ring in my pocket. I took it out and hit accept putting it to my ear.

"Shadow's Ace."

"Kid don't listen to this bastard!" Nix shouted "He's full of shit!"

An old man laughed "Shadow's Ace huh? Who are you? McGraths new sidekick or something?"

"No I'm a conduit that arrived in the city to help these people. But then again why should that matter to you?"

"Kid you're a freak. I'll round you all up then take you through town as my prisoners to prove it to everyone. In fact I've got another one of your gang members here."

I heard the phone moved "Speak to him girl."

"Ace don't come after us." Kuo said "Find Cole and get him! Burtrain has a,"

She was gagged from what I could tell of the muffling sounds I could hear "Naughty girl. Your spoiling all the fun. Boy you come alone or Agent Kuo and the Swamp Ghost here both bite the dust. You can tell McGrath but if he comes before you do then you're friends are dead. I'm sending you the address right now. Don't disappoint me."

I put it away and saw where I was supposed to go. I put it to my ear again.

"Alright Bertrand I'll come alone to this place. But what do you know about me?"

"You're a conduit and a weak one at that. These girls say you can only fly and make fog. That doesn't really matter to my men. When you come I'll be waiting."

The phone went dead. I called Cole up. He should hear this information before he got the bad news from Bertrand himself.

"Cole here."

I sighed putting it to my ear "Cole we're in serious trouble Bertrand has gotten a hold of Nix and Kuo. I don't know how but he caught them."

"How did he do that!"

"I don't know as I said before but their at the mansion near the swamp."

"Alright I'll get Zeke and we'll attack them together in force."

"No he threatened to kill them if I didn't come alone and I don't want them killed. I'm going to do as he asked so they have a better chance of surviving the fight."

"Fighting Bertrand alone isn't an option with your powers. He'll go full monster and when he does it won't be pleasant for either of you."

"But Kuo and Nix are at risk."

"If you go then you may die!"

"It's them or me. I'm sure you'd have done the same choice I am."

He sighed "You at the base camp?"

I looked at it "I'm looking at it right now."

"Grab the RFI shard and use it. Bertrand is powerful but with enough of those you're going to be stronger than he is."

I nodded "Alright Cole. Shadow's Ace out."

I put the phone away and hooked myself across the road. I immediately went to a chest and opened it. An RFI shard sat inside.

I looked at it briefly then picked it up. I walked a few feet and scowled focusing all my power into it only to have it unleashed back into me.

I roared in pain as it began tearing me apart. The pain let off as I collapsed to the ground losing consciousness.

(Cole's P.O.V.)

**_While Shadow's Ace was out patrolling and speaking with John._**

I stood in a bar with Zeke. I shook my head as I set down the beer.

"Not that I haven't missed this and all but why did you call me here Zeke? I mean I like a free beer as much as the next guy but I have a feeling your hiding something from me."

Zeke sighed "Brother you went to the future and are on this new adventure to stop a large threat. To be honest I want to get in on it."

"Didn't you forge a life for yourself yet?"

"Nope I even tried getting an honest woman but no dice. The machine shop sort of fell down the drain sent I need to get all this red tape now. I've been working though on people's junk heaps for some cash. Not a bad way to make a living but I really don't feel like I'm alive inside."

I looked at Zeke carefully "And what do you want to do?"

"The Games. How do they work?"

I sighed thinking. Kessler had gotten a completed information on the game. I leaned forward then turned to him.

"Two tributes a boy and girl between the ages of eleven and eighteen are forced to play to the death against twenty two other children from various districts. Only one of them can come out alive. Out of twenty four only one comes out alive. They are then marched around on a tour across the whole nation of Panem. When they get back they live in a victor village never to have to work again. The Capitol pays for their entire lives from that moment onwards. But they are dragged out once a year to mentor for the new tributes."

"But this kid. Shadow's Ace will be different?"

I smiled "Yes we're giving him a chance to destroy the Capitol. No conduits are running around in the future. But the gene appears in a few of these kids one of which is Shadow's Ace."

"When you go to the future bring me along."

"Why do you want to come for Zeke?"

"The kid's grown on me a bit after I saw him destroy those creatures. Besides you three can't help him win the crowd over. I mean come on brother you aren't very public."

"I help people. That's public enough."

"But these games are the entertainment for them right? Surely there's more than you told me about these games."

I rubbed my eyes thinking then hit the table "Yeah there is an element of show business there I have to admit. But should we play that angle with the kid?"

"The kid's going to need help in the arena."

I see where he was heading "Going to try and sway the crowd Zeke?"

"And give the kid acting lessons. Kuo should help me out as well so we can make him a mystery. Seems to me with the nickname Shadow's Ace we should play that angle. The name sounds mysterious and he's a sharp kid to boot. I mean he caught onto how things work around here pretty fast."

I sighed then looked at him "Well then let the training for the games begin."

We both drank from the beers when my phone rang. I scowled touching it so I could speak with them.

"Cole here."

"Cole we're in serious trouble Bertrand has gotten a hold of Nix and Kuo. I don't know how."

I scowled immediately getting up from the stool "How did he do that?!"

"I don't know but their at the mansion near the swamp."

"Alright I'll get Zeke and we'll attack them together in force."

"No he threatened to kill them if I didn't come alone. I'm going to do as he asked so they have a better chance of surviving the fight."

"Fighting Burtrain alone isn't an option with your powers. He'll go full monster and when he does it won't be pleasant."

"But Kuo and Nix are at risk."

"If you go then you may die!"

"It's them or me. I'm sure you'd have done the same choice I am."

I let out a sigh thinking carefully. Then I remembered something I had left behind.

"You at the base camp?"

"I'm looking at it right now."

That was good to hear "Grab the RFI shard and use it. Bertrand is powerful but with enough of those you're going to be stronger than he is."

"Alright Cole. Shadow's Ace out."

He hung up. I scowled then took out my phone looking at the direction. I sat back down putting the phone away.

"Cole what happened?"

I looked at him then sighed "Bertrand's got a hold of Nix and Kuo. He's holding them somewhere I guess in the city."

"Let's go after him then. Shouldn't be too hard to track that son of a bitch down."

I took a drink of the beer and set it down "No we can't move or he'll kill them immediately when he sees us coming. Ace is the only one that can go after him."

Zeke shook his head slightly "Well then let's hope that he's got the strength to defeat that dude. Because that is a large task that is set before him."

He drank from his beer then sat it down turning to me "But we could get ready to back him up. I mean when the fighting starts Bertrand will try killing Nix and Kuo. We should be ready to back the kid up. He's not well known for fighting yet is he?"

I looked at Zeke then smirked "Zeke great idea."

I patted him on the shoulder then began walking off "Come on we'll need to get a few things ready to take that son of a bitch down. I doubt he's going to be easy with those new powers."

Zeke smiled "You got that right brother."

We both left the bar heading to scrapyard to get the parts we would need to make some weapons against Bertrand.

**Sorry for not being on as much. But here's a dump of them. Enjoy and leave a comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own inFAMOUS or the Hunger Games_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Four Weeks and five days till Hunger Games._**

(Ace's P.O.V.)

I woke up weakly shaking my head. I had a massive headache again. I slowly rose then looked around carefully. I went to the ledge of the building and looked at my hands before I turned to the building across from me.

I stepped back a few feet then ran forward. I leaped over using the fire jump landing perfectly. No time to figure out what new power I had gained for the battle ahead. Right now I wanted to get after Bertrand and that was all I intended to do. I raced across the roof tops using my fire jump and water hook to propel myself faster.

Eventually I saw the mansion across the street from me. Quite a few of those monsters stood inside of their moving around. They looked eager to attack whatever came in.

The phone rang again. I scowled picking it up again.

"I'm here."

Bertrand chuckled "Good boy coming alone to this place like I told you. Now tell me will you fight me or my monsters first?"

I walked slowly on the roof scanning the place. I pulsed and saw where Kuo and Nix where. Bertrand was right there as well.

"I see you Bertrand. But tell me while I'm fighting your monsters will you run like a coward or will you wait for me to come after you myself?"

He chuckled "Tell you what boy. Beat my creatures and I'll be waiting right here with your girls in this very room. If you die then it won't matter what happens. McGrath will be here shortly after to try to heroically rescue them."

I looked at the house then the monsters "Then it's a wager and trust me when I tell you I'm holding the ace card right now."

I hung up and leaped forward. I hooked onto a monster and pulled forward. I punched one of them hard and leaped back. Immediately five came at me.

The odds weren't in my favor here.

I leaped back and unleashed the fog for cover. The monsters stood around confused. I think I may have done something with their senses. I tried pulse and it worked alright.

I ran forward to one and punched him hard before running towards another making it scream running toward me. I dodged silently and it immediately hit one of its own making the two begin fighting each other rather than search for me.

Stupid monsters.

I looked around carefully for the others. I sensed them in the fog and they were the ones that would need to be destroyed.

I saw three of them sticking together searching through the fog. Too bad I was more at home here than they were with my powers.

I flew behind one and hit it with a shard then vanished before it exploded. The monsters looked around confused as I went behind another one and hit it harder sending it flying forward with five shards in its back before I vanished again. The last one looked around hard trying to figure out where I had gone.

Too bad it didn't look up.

I hit it hard with my Firestorm Stomp. Sounds like a good name.

I leaped off and soared away. I landed beside the last one and hit it with the shadow shards making it scream in pain. It exploded from the inside out..

I absorbed all the fog into me and looked around. I couldn't sense anymore monsters in the nearby area so I had won the bet. I looked up in the mansion. I saw Kuo and Nix up there along with Bertrand where I had seen them before.

I walked to the door and found it unlocked. I walked inside the mansion and headed upstairs. I could hear some weird sounds around me as I went but those didn't matter. I was going to accomplish the task and end this all.

I scowled then opened the door to find Bertrand looking at me with a slight scowl on his face. The old man seemed nicely dressed.

He began walking slowly "You seemed to have made it past my monsters."

"Let Nix and Kuo go right now."

"Special Agent Kuo and the Swamp Ghost are staying right here. Just like you are. Especially now that I can do this to conduits."

He snapped his fingers. I turned to Nix and Kuo as they got up. They're eyes had a strange green color in them. Bertrand smiled turning to me.

"I can turn conduits into my person bodyguards whenever I desire too. These two beautiful women will now hold you down so I can do the same to you kid."

I scowled smoke swirling around my hands "They told you about me huh?"

"Everything about your powers kid." Bertrand said "They mentioned all the powers that you were given and who you work with even. McGrath will be next after you then I will be able to begin building an empire with the conduits."

He raised his hand making a strange glow come out of them. I winced immediately feeling weird. I pulsed seeing a strange reddish aura around Nix and Kuo.

I looked at Burtrain and saw it coming from his hand. I scowled immediately getting up the pulse's effects gone.

"Kid you don't understand the new powers I've gained."

I looked at him then focused hard "You don't understand either!"

"Child these two will destroy you with their reinforced powers. Swamp Ghost teach the kid some manners please right now."

Nix vanished as did I. We both flashed outside in front of everyone. She roared charging forward hurling a bomb. I caught it hurling it right back at her making her leap to the side. I looked at her carefully walking slowly. She raised her hand trapping me immediately in tar.

She walked up smiling "The Shadow's Ace isn't much of an ace when he's caught like a rat in my tar traps. It's funny to know that you're so easy to catch."

I scowled focusing hard making the tar expand "Except when I do something like this!"

It exploded sending her flying. I hovered in the air riding the mist like John had taught me. She scowled getting up.

"A new shard."

I landed on the ground "No the Beast came and taught me a few things."

I launched myself forward and punched her hard sending her flying slightly. She hit a car hard rolling over it. She got up scowling.

"Now you're going to get it kid. No one does that to me!"

She charged up vanishing. She reappeared on the roof and raised her hands. Tar appeared in the air and immediately little creatures came out.

I scowled then punched the ground hard with my fist. The ground cracked heading there direction. Immediately flames shot out destroying the whole group of tiny monsters. I ran forward then leaped up kicking Nix hard sending her flying with the flame reinforced kick.

I vanished reappearing on the ground "Come on Bertrand! You think that Nix's can stop me alone. I'm stronger than her with the skills I acquired."

He reappeared with the two at his side. He turned to Kuo.

"Give him a lesson on respecting his elders."

Kuo raised her hand but I just vanished. She did the same both of us reappearing behind the house in the swamps. I had lots of mist here sent it was a swamp. Kuo and Nix both looked at me.

"Ace it's over." Kuo said "This place will be your grave if you don't surrender."

I pulled the hood over my face and focused. I felt the mist come into me fully before I released my own back into the fog intensifying my powers as well.

I could see them trying to figure out where I was. I moved slowly smiling.

"Remember the training?"

Kuo sent out a blast but it wasn't even close. My voice was carried three ways making it hard to pin where I was standing at given any moment.

I walked slowly looking at them. If I fought them too hard then Bertrand would still have a victory sent they would be killed. But then again this trick should work.

I made a small vortex ball and dropped it on the ground walking away before it got too intense and I got pulled in. I leaned against a tree as I heard the suction. Nix and Kuo both began swearing their heads off as they got caught. I walked out to see them trapped together. I smiled slightly then hit the ball with a shadow shard making them both immediately scream as the vortex began shoving and pulling them.

I walked up slowly as they collapsed to the ground out cold. I looked at they're still forms carefully then toward the mansion.

I began walking forward slowly. When I arrived he stood on the porch with two more monsters beside him ready to fight me.

"Bravo kid. You seem more resourceful then I thought you would have been in that battle. But tell me something. How do you hope to survive when everyone will despise you."

I focused then scowled at him "Because I've done what is right."

I ran forward as the two creatures came. I spun around completely spending out the thin blade of flame. The two monsters were cut in half instantly.

I looked at Bertrand as he scowled.

"Boy you have no idea what I can do."

"Do it already then old man." I shouted "Show me what you can do so I can do the same! I promise you'll get the shock of a lifetime when you see what I can do!"

He scowled then clutched his chest leaning forward. I stepped back shocked as he transformed into a massive monster.

He roared looking down at me "McGrath had it easier when I became a monster before. Now you've got to deal with the new version of me."

He hurled a blast at me but I leaped to the side. I looked at the spot and saw a large chunk of ice where I stood moments before.

I looked at him then hurled my flames but he merely laughed.

"I'm much stronger kid. You can't stop me with your puny powers."

I turned leaping off into the air. I looked at him from across the street then saw a massive ice monster and once of flames.

Nix and Kuo!

"What the hell!"

I turned to see Cole and Zeke. I looked at the three massive behemoths.

"We're in serious shit right now." Cole said "Bertrand and two other massive monsters."

"Nix and Kuo are the other two."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Zeke said "Nix and Kuo will defeat Bertrand for us with those new powers they got there."

I looked at him then sighed "That is if they weren't being controlled by Bertrand himself at the moment. He tried to do the same to me but I resisted somehow. My powers cancelled his own."

Cole drew out the Amp "Zeke and I will handle this."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He handed something to me. I looked at the orange blast shard then toward the monster.

"Unleash the power inside of this?"

"I'll try and distract Bertrand and the other for a while. Zeke's got a weapon ready to try and destroy Burtrain. Absorb what power you can from that then help out as much as you can afterwards. We need to get the strongest we can."

I nodded as Cole leaped off. I surged into the core as Zeke ran off. It was about to go off when a hand touched mine stopping me.

I looked at John as he looked at the shard then me "Here let me do something."

He gently took the shard and held it up. His eyes glowed weirdly and something shot out into the shard making these red and black swirls appear around it. He sighed briefly as he finished bending over weak from the strain on his power.

I walked forward but he rose up fully sighing "Here this will be more useful."

I took the shard then immediately let it rip. I roared in pain as it went off feeling it tearing myself apart. I collapsed to the ground briefly looking at John.

He leaned down and sighed "Don't worry kid. The power that comes with it will be well worth it. Your almost nearing full evolution of your powers and the peak of your strength will come with training with the three conduits along with myself and Zeke."

I let my head fall back closing my eyes.

(Cole's P.O.V.)

I ran toward the three behemoths. No way was I about to let them destroy the city. Bertrand looked at me and stood there smiling I'd guess in his form about what was happening.

"Hello demons."

I leaped onto the roof scowling "You can talk!"

"That and much more McGrath. Thanks to the amount of Ray Sphere energy we absorbed we came back to life and now we shall destroy you."

"I've gotten much stronger Bertrand as well. I've gotten a few new powers of my own."

I summoned the ionic storm and hit him hard. He roared in pain as it hit him hard. I wasn't about to let up on him.

That is until something exploded underneath me. I landed on the street hard. Glad I could take that beating he was giving me.

I began getting up slowly from the street and looked to see the massive fire being standing there. It roared then raised its hand. I leaped to the side as a massive blast of flame tore through the street. I hurled some rockets but it was like the Beast almost. I had to unleash something a heck of a lot stronger to beat them.

It just regenerated what happened.

I began running as they followed. I tapped my phone as I ran forward.

"Zeke I really need that weapon!"

"Cole it's ready but they aren't in position for the gun."

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Alright brother. Should I take out the two others or Bertrand with the shot?"

"Bertrand!"

I heard a crackling and focused. I raised my hands and focused hitting Bertrand with the ionic storm again but it didn't work in hurting him enough.

He laughed coming forward "McGrath you're done. I'm strong enough to take the beating your giving me."

"Zeke now!"

I heard a massive roar and turned behind me to see the blast coming out of Zeke's latest weapon.

The Kilowatt Cannon.

Bertrand roared in pain collapsing to the ground as the constant electricity began putting a super strain on him.

I smiled "Yeah!"

"Alright brother!" Zeke shouted "Bertrand will be fried fish after that blast from the Kilowatt cannon! She's packing a lot of heat!"

The blast stopped after a second.

"Uh oh."

"Zeke what's happening?"

"The cannon's lost all the juice brother. Going to be a bit before I can fire again."

I looked at Bertrand as he began getting up. He's body began regenerating slowly. I scowled then let loose more lightning from the ionic storm.

"Hope that recharge is only a minute Zeke! I can barely keep them down with my powers as it is! That weapons going to be what harms them."

"Brother the thing's telling me it's only at five percent. We'll be lucky to be ready in ten."

Typical!

Nix hurled a massive blast of flames again probably expecting me to be off guard. I rolled to the side and sent fifteen rockets making her roar in pain. Bertrand smiled.

"My hurting your own friends. McGrath what will the world think of you when they hear of the hero harming those that are his friends."

I scowled angrily then something came out like a rocket sending Bertrand falling backwards with a massive explosion.

The person landed and looked up scowling.

"Bertrand! This ends here and now!"

Shadow's Ace stood there ready.

"Kid get out of the way."

He turned to me and smiled turning to Bertrand "I know your strong Cole. But I think this power will get under Bertrand's skin faster more than your own would."

He leaped forward on the Fire Jump. I ran after him so he wouldn't kill himself. That is until I saw him raise his hands making a swirl of smoke surround him as he hit Burtrain going through him like a drill of some sort. I stood there shocked as he landed on the ground. He turned around as Bertrand swung and made the water gather again and raised it up making a pair of blades he used. He cut through the tentacles. I ran up and did Ionic Storm again making Bertrand roar in pain. Now we had enough power to go on the offensive.

Ace leaped back and used that fire beam of his cutting through Burtrain harder than before.

"Zeke is it charged?!"

"Brother it reached one hundred percent. Lining up with the head right now."

I heard the crack of the weapon just as Ace leaped in front of it.

"Ace look out!"

He roared in pain as he took the entire cannon's blow. He hovered in the air briefly then focused and hit another fiery blast making Bertrand roar in pain before he fell to the ground dead from the massive blast of flames.

Ace landed on the ground and turned to me smiling "That's one dead monster."

I walked up then scowled as I saw Nix and Kuo collapse to the ground completely normal again. I sighed looking at Ace.

"Why did you jump in front of the beam?"

He looked at me then raised his arm showing a tattoo for electricity, fire, water, light, and energy I believe.

"The new power. Absorption of elements to restore my own stores. That's the last power I'll get from those orange shards."

I scowled "So you knew?"

"Yeah it would have increased my stores and allow me to increase the duration of the Firestorm Blast. It made it strong enough to tear through Bertrand's enhanced armor shell right into the vital organs which he wouldn't reveal like last time."

"You want something else?"

Ace turned to me "Send me back to the future. I want to speak with my mother and perhaps show her what I can do if I can get her alone for a time."

"Nix and Kuo will be out. We'll plan a trip though sent Zeke will be with us. Besides you should be seen in your district at random moments so everyone knows your around at least. Make an illusion of sorts so people know."

He nodded "Thanks Cole."

He vanished in a flash of smoke. Guess that kid was happy.

(Ace's P.O.V.)

I reappeared on the roof looking out over the battle zone. I saw people already coming to help clear out the debris left behind from the battle between titans but now they had to clear the mess.

I turned walking slowly toward John.

"Thank you for the shard upgrade."

"You'll need it. Especially sent you may have other problems."

"Like what?"

"Any of your enemies have the conduit gene in them?"

"My cousin Echo had the gene. I just hope it doesn't activate."

"You'll be able to extend your power more than his. Mostly thanks to the head start you have on him at the moment along with the others guiding you. Has his powers even begun to show?"

"He has none except for the power of the president."

He looked around carefully "Is the president a conduit?"

"I don't know really. Cole didn't pulse but if I do then I'll be able to tell won't I?"

"Yes you will. Thanks to the upgrade I had given your senses. I'm surprised you got that power sent it's rare but then again I have it as well. You may be a powerful conduit kid."

I nodded "That would be good. District twelve needs a powerful savior to pull them out of the fire. Especially after the downfall of the rebellion during the second age."

"You will face many hard choices ahead as well I fear."

I turned to him "What do you mean?"

He sighed "During war hundreds of lives are lost. Just remember that perhaps not many will fight with you for this cause you wish to stand for."

I looked at him briefly then toward the sunset "Maybe but I'll still fight to save them. I'll do whatever I can to save those ahead of me from the same fate that await my brother and sister."

John nodded "Good luck kid."

He vanished as did I.

**Leave a comment below. Also feel free to submit a villain or a tribute you'd like to see in the story.**


	9. Tragedy Stikes an Ace

**_Author Note: Well this is the ninth Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Leave a review below please. I see a lot of people reading it but no reviews. So please leave a comment. _**

**_I do not own Infamous or the Hunger Games. _**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Four Weeks four days till Hunger Games_**

I woke up letting out a yawn. I looked to see the other four already up and preparing to leave for the future. Cole turned to me.

"We're going to shot for the base camp as our point of return."

I nodded "Alright."

"Avoid conflict if possible. Speak with those you wish before you leave back to base camp. We're only staying a day, at the most two if we're too tired to return back. Understand."

"Of course I do."

"Alright then." Cole said "Let's get going."

He raised his hand into the sky summoning in a storm. Zeke stood there checking his gun briefly before looking up as we were all torn through time and space.

I let out a groan as we appeared at the base camp. I got up on my hands and knees looking at the others carefully as we began recovering.

Cole stood up first. He must have recovered sent he was the one that got us here.

"Alright Ace you can go into the district and visit with what's left of your family. Come back here at sunset though. Call us if you know you're not going to make it. If you don't we'll assume you've been caught and come get you."

I nodded "Got it Cole."

I took off again running through the forests. Eventually I reached the fence. I leaped over it and landed perfectly on the ground.

I rose up looking around the place that was my home. I walked forward slowly. I drew some looks of surprised my way as I walked forward.

Mostly thanks to the new tattoos which were visible I guess and perhaps my eyes which were odd drew people toward me. Knowing a conduit walked among them with powers beyond normal may have given them some hope but sadly these people didn't know.

When I reached the center of town I looked around carefully. I saw the victor village but I also noticed the lights set up. An interview must have been happening down there.

"Christopher?"

I turned slightly to see Katniss standing there. I scowled looking toward the village. She came up looking at me confused.

"What are you wearing?"

"Does it matter what I wear?"

"No I guess not. But at least let me know where you've been."

"Out of the eye of the Capitol."

She placed a hand on my shoulder "Well they want to interview the entire family today. I'm glad I found you before they sent the Peacekeepers to try and find you."

She rose up "Come on the others are waiting for us."

She began walking down and turned to speak with me. I tore off running past her. I ran between two buildings and fire jumped. I landed on the other side of the fence.

I looked around carefully just to make sure no flames came out of that jump I pulled off. I rose up brushing myself off. I walked out and waited for my aunt to come.

She stood in front of me surprised "How did you?"

"Don't ask questions you don't know the answer too and for that matter won't get the answer to from me no matter what you try."

I turned walking off. I saw the cameras all set up. My brother and sister stood there. My sister looking around the place nervous. My brother held a girl whispering in her ear as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. I looked at my hand and scowled. All the power I had and I had to wait till I was fifteen to free everyone from this terrible plague that was the Capitol.

Echo came up with my mother right beside him silent. He looked at me smug briefly.

"Where have you been?"

I smiled at him darkly "Murdering."

He stepped back a bit shocked. I smiled at him stepping forward.

"After all why should the Capitol have all the fun. It's got something worth doing,"

I walked pass leaving him standing there. I looked at my mother briefly then sighed closing my eyes and pulsing. I could see her and saw no conduit gene. I looked at her briefly then toward the square.

My father must have given it to me. He could have been saved.

I looked down at my fist then upwards. I knew I had the power inside of me and now it was unleashed ready to be used against the Capitol.

I looked down at my hands and breathed in. I let it out smiling as I pulled the hood over my head.

Haymitch came up to me with Peeta beside him. I looked at the bottle in Haymitch's hands briefly then at his face.

"So you've been hiding a long time." Haymitch said "At least you had the sense to come here today. This interview will be important to your family's reputation. It may help your brother and sister get some aid for the games."

I folded my arms "Snow already made sure they get none."

Peeta leaned down "Christopher please just go with the flow for now if you know what's good for everyone. If you don't you may be forced into the Hunger Games before you can leave them. You don't want to go there ever in your life. It'll ruin you completely."

I looked at him carefully "You mentor for twelve right?"

He nodded "Yes I do mentor for twelve. I do it every year just like every other victor does when they enter the games and defeat the others."

"How many people have you seen die? How many kids have you seen enter that arena only to be mowed down by a sword or stabbed in the back by a knife! How many kids have you seen murderer for the joy of some stupid government!"

The last part was more of a shout getting everyone's attention immediately when it exited my lips. I looked at him then around scowling slightly. I looked at Peeta. Haymitch grabbed me and took me aside. Katniss and Peeta stood beside him looking around.

"Listen kid don't do anything like that again!" Haymitch said "When the cameras roll make sure it looks like your happy with your life and grateful for what Snow has given you here. If you don't then you may be selected in the games."

I looked him right in the eye "I volunteer."

All three of them looked at me surprised. Katniss leaned down.

"President Snow won't allow it to happen. It'll be a show or rebellion if you volunteer for no reason in the games. Christopher,"

I scowled at her immediately "Shadow's Ace!" I growled "No one calls me Christopher Everdeen anymore! He's dead in the ground after all that has happened!"

Haymitch looked around then hit me over the head "Kid don't start that."

I looked at him carefully then scowled angrily. A mist began creeping around the place as my powers began to manifest themselves.

I calmed down. Now was not the time for these actions.

I let it go and the mist vanish. I glared at them then walked off. I sat on the stoop of one of the empty buildings waiting for them.

Eventually a funny looking woman came up "Please sit with the others."

I looked at her then got up and walked over. I sat down on the furthest part of the couch and slumped down pulling the hood over my face.

A man wearing a bright blue suit and had blue hair sat down in one and smiled at the camera as did everyone else except for me that is.

"Hello Capitol! I'm bringing you this very special live interview with the Everdeen family! Right from District twelve."

He turned to us smiling "We know everyone here I believe except for one."

He looked at me "Young man care to tell us your name?"

I leaned forward slightly. I pulsed briefly making him wince along with the others. I guess they had something in their ears and my pulse immediately afflict electronics when they are used. I smiled slightly but I think it was more of a smirk.

"My parents named me Christopher Everdeen."

He checked his ear briefly then turned to me smiling "Well Christopher tell me. What is your option of the Hunger Games? The greatest competition throughout all of Panem."

I looked at Katniss then him "Well here's what I have to say about it?"

"Kid don't be foolish."

Zeke? Where was he coming from.

"Tell him lies." Cole said "Right now tell him something to misdirect his attention at the moment. Snow set up these questions so I'm guessing he's going to try and use them to knock you down as hard as he can if he can get you into the corner."

I looked at Caesar "These games aren't something I enjoy but I merely study them when they come around watching these people."

Caesar scowled "Study the games? For what purpose?"

I smiled "The arenas and the players are what I study as well as the use of the environment and common weaponry. District one and two and four all train their own tributes each year for the games and when they are seventeen or eighteen they will volunteer and take the place. It's like clockwork really. But when you spend time studying it you learn what it takes and what key elements it takes to survive no matter what happens."

He looked at me impressed slightly "Tell me have you seen Katniss's game?"

"Replays of it. I know she made a mistake that nearly cost her life and her husbands. She didn't see the kink right in the hidden throat opening of the armor that I could make out the second she got her first clear shot. She had aimed for it three times but never fired the instant kill shot. She got lucky when he fell to his death with the mutts or she may have been the only one out."

He turned to Katniss "So how does this make you feel?"

Katniss looked at me then him speechless "At a loss for words."

Caesar turned to Echo "I hear you've been training yourself rather recently in case your name is drawn Echo."

"Yes thanks to having two mentors as parents I have acquired a few skills in combat." Echo said "Especially with some of the more interesting weapons from the Hunger Games. Would you care for a demonstration Caesar?"

"I'm sure we all would love to see that!"

Echo rose up and grabbed a sword. He looked at us then at me smug.

"My little cousin could use the practice in case he's in the games."

I was given a sword from a man. I got up looking at the blade carefully as I held it there. I spun it in my hand then looked at him. I set the blade down.

"Allow me to remove my jacket."

I took it off and a few people looked at me surprised. Caesar looked at Echo then me.

"You dyed your hair and have tattoos."

I scowled confused "What do you mean?"

He held out a mirror. I looked at it then notice that my hair was a black and had blue and red streaks in it once and a while. I handed back the mirror.

"Don't know how that happened and to be honest I don't really care."

I picked up the sword spinning it in my hand.

Echo smiled slightly "Get ready for a real treat Caesar. I've been getting the best training with this style of weaponry."

"Kid take him out before it gets intense." Kuo said "We don't need you looking weak in front of the cameras. Especially in front of your potential enemies from the other Districts. We want you stronger so some will think twice about getting you immediately when these games begin."

I gave a slight nod as Echo roared charging forward. I blocked it easily and spun it around hard to counter. Echo went to block but the blade flew from his hand from the sheer shock of my blow on his blade. I smiled as I put the point to his throat.

"I win Echo."

I put the sword down and walked away. I heard the sound of a blade being thrown and dodged it easily. I turned around throwing the sword blade without thinking twice. The blade embedded itself into the weapon rack an inch from his face.

He looked at it shocked then me. Everyone had the same shocked look on their face as I stood there. I smiled slightly then walked back to my jacket and put it on.

I sat down on the couch smiling "Echo you expect the enemies to bow down and just die because of your high standings with President Snow. But in that arena the only bowing that will happen will be to dodge a side swipe from the sword if jumping isn't easier. You need so much more practice with that blade."

He scowled furious but he sat down.

"Avox get me a drink now."

I saw my mother nod then walked off.

"Well Peeta and Katniss we have a special surprise for you." Caesar Flickerman said "Straight from the Capitol's most exclusive boarding school. Mimi Everdeen!"

A girl of about fifteen came up smiling. Peeta and Katniss immediately looked at her shocked joy apparent on their faces. Mimi looked nothing like them. Her blond hair and golden eyes were laced with some Capitol surgery to make her curves stick out more.

She smiled looking at Echo "Hello my little brother."

Echo merely smiled "Hello sister. Have you seen my Avox?"

He smiled smugly as my mother handed him a drink. Mimi sat down beside me scowling slightly before smiling again. She turned to me.

"Who might you be?"

I looked at her briefly then the rest remaining silent. Caesar smiled a little bit.

"A bit of a family rivalry going on here? Brother against sister against cousin."

"Oh believe me if we were in the Hunger Games I would win hands down no matter what the odds were." Mimi said "I've gotten so much training at hand to hand combat from the masters while at the school than my brother has."

I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Kid teach her some good old fashion Swamp fighting." Nix said "No girl gonna mess with a swamp kid raised right!"

I smiled "Patience Nix." I whispered "She'll challenge either Echo or me. I don't want to lose my mysterious ways."

Katniss looked at me "Mimi that's your cousin Christopher Everdeen."

She turned to me smiling "Now I remember. You were barely born when I left for the school. You were so adorable back then."

She kissed me on the lips making Caesar and a few others look at me surprised. She broke away smiling.

"Let me look at you."

She tore off the hood and immediately scowled slightly "Why is your hair dyed like that?"

"Yeah that color combination isn't in right now from what we know." Caesar said "Also why is it so short? Care to explain Christopher?"

I looked at him "I'd rather not talk about what they are for."

"Alright but with the Everdeens everyone will want to know."

Peeta rose up "And we're glad for the attention. Makes the dull life around here much better and more interesting."

Dull for you all maybe. I've got enough power here to take out the entire District and march onto the Capitol once I burn all the other districts down I'd wager.

Mimi leaned closer to me looking over me a little too closely. I was starting to get uncomfortable with the way she looked at me.

Caesar looked at my brother and sister "So you two are about to enter the Hunger Games. Tell me how do you feel?"

My sister sighed "Well I'm feeling nervous a bit. I mean I hardly know what to expect when I climb into the arena."

Caesar nodded turning to my brother "What about you Jacob Everdeen. How do you feel about your chances in the Games?"

"I have someone that wants me to come home. I'll do whatever it takes to win."

Caesar smiled slightly "Well we'll pry more on the girl later. But I want to talk with your brother Christopher here."

He looked directly at me "How does it feel to know that your brother and sister are fighting for their lives?"

I sighed looking at them before him "Sad I guess."

"If only one of them came back which would you want?"

I looked at them then turned to him "I would volunteer myself in my brother's place and want my sister to return back home to those that need her."

He looked at me surprised as did everyone else. The cameras immediately cut out the second the words left my lips. Haymitch came up to me and took me off set by the arm with more force than I would have cared for. I tore free looking at him angrily.

"Kid that could be considered an act of treason! Snow said those two."

"With one spark a rebellion could be ignited right now!" I roared "I know this lecture sent birth! Ever sent the rebellion failed which my aunt was part of I've heard it whenever I did something that could have been considered treasonous! You do not need to speak to me about how I should act!"

He looked at me briefly then scowled "Kid your lucky I could cut the feed before that last part got out. Do something like that again and I swear you're going to find out what trouble is."

I looked at him then pulsed. I was surprised by what I saw.

Haymitch was holding the conduit gene. I wonder if he could have activated his?

He sighed "Come on kid let's go back. The interview will be coming on soon."  
>I walked up to the couch and sat down. A woman came up and reached for my arm only to have me grab her.<p>

"Touch it and you will not get the chance to regret doing such a thing ever again."

Katniss came up "These people are trying to make you look good on camera. Let them do their job before the cameras come back on."

"I'm not one of them. I'm not one of you. I'm staying as I look here forever. One of twelve."

She scowled confused "Wait what?"

The cameras lights came on. Katniss took her place before they began broadcasting. Caesar smiled once more.

"Sorry folks a little difficulty but I'm sure you understand. Now then we'll begin accepting questions sent in from the Capitol."

Caesar was given a piece of paper. He looked at it briefly then turned to us.

"Katniss Everdeen it is said that you are the most desired woman in the whole nation of Panem. If Peeta died would you remarry?"

Katniss looked taken back a bit "Well perhaps I would do so. I really don't know what would happen if Peeta was gone."

She held his hand in hers. He smiled then kissed her. I immediately turned making a serious barfing motion as everyone else smiled at the love these two had for each other. I looked proper before anyone noticed.

Although I heard laughing in my earpiece from the action.

Caesar turned to Echo "Echo you have the admiration of lots of girls across the Capitol and some Districts. Would you marry a person from the Capitol?"

He smiled "I would marry from the Capitol. There lies the most beautiful women in this whole nation we call our own."

He winked at the camera probably making a few girls faint. I rolled my eyes leaning back. This guy loved hogging the glory.

"Christopher how would you feel if you were given a chance to live in the Capitol?"

I looked at him then the camera then him thinking.

"Well Christopher." Caesar said "How would you feel if you were given the chance to move out of twelve and live in the glorious Capitol?"

"To be honest I would feel like I had just killed someone."

Everyone looked at me shocked instantly when I said those words. I looked up then around the place I was in still.

"I don't even remain in the victor village for that reason."

I looked at my hands and sighed looking at Caesar "That is your answer truly."

Caesar leaned forward "Care to tell us why you'd feel that way?"

"Because this is one of the poorest districts in Panem you can hear about. We mine coal here which the soot covers everything along with working on other forms of energy. We barely have enough to eat while some people gorge themselves. Whenever I have enough to eat and see someone starving I feel terrible. A kid that starved to death in the night could have been one saved but wasn't. No one hears them crying in the night for food because everyone with more than enough food gorges themselves ignoring all around them."

I rose up "I'd not becoming one of them. I'm one of twelve."

I began walking off. I felt a hand grab me. I looked at Haymitch. He had been prepared for the lecture but something told him not too. I'd wager the look in my eye said so.

"Christopher come back here." Caesar said "This next one's for you."

I turned to him moving into the range of the cameras "Say it."

"A girl wants to know if your available for dating. She even sent her picture."

I scowled as everyone found it funny. Mimi looked at me.

"She seems like your type. She's a little bit rounder yes but a Capitol girl and that is good for you to rise up in the world."

I gripped the cloth tightly I could feel the heat in my hands rising. They were Capitol through and through here.

I looked at Caesar "She's not one I would marry."

Caesar looked at me surprised "But judging from the sounds of it she's perfect. Alright here's the other one that sent in the same exact question."

This one was perfectly beautiful. Echo let out a whistle.

"There's a good one."

Peeta came up and leaned closer "Please don't do anything else stupid." He whispered "Sparking a rebellion of any sort isn't good."

"Sharing some advice Peeta?" Caesar said "Wonderful to see that to replace his father who died in that terrible house fire along with his mother."

I immediately looked at him shocked then Katniss. My hands curled into fists ready to take down Echo and beat him until he confessed that my mother was his Avox.

Katniss caught it then looked at Caesar "He's still dealing with the trauma. Best not bring that up right now."

He nodded as I walked off. I waited until I was far enough away before I let out a roar and slammed my fist into the ground sending out a blast of flames igniting the field around me completely in flames ignoring the fact anyone could have seen it. I let it burn watching the flames as they crackled around me in an intense inferno.

I raised my hand and summoned them all back to me. I lowered my hand and sighed collapsing to my knees.

"Cole I don't want to wait any longer. I want to fight against them now!"

"Kid you've got a lot more power to unlock before we want to turn you lose out there." He said "Right now you could handle fights against single beings of massive strength but these things will be powerful titans knocking on your door every day. A week you'd be fine but every day requires more training and skills."

I sighed "Alright Shadow's Ace out."

I got up heading back to the shoot. Caesar looked at me carefully as I sat down then smiled turning to the desk.

"So next question for both you Christopher and Mimi. This seems more like a dare but it is fun all the same to do. This caller wanted you both to kiss each other. Mostly due to the fact she believes you both would make an extremely cute couple."

Mimi looked at me smiling a little too much. I leaned back as she folded her legs. She came up and kissed me again right on the lips. When she broke away she smiled.

"Who knows. You might stand a chance cousin."

She sat back down slyly. I looked at my sleeves then sighed leaning back. Caesar looked at Echo.

"Echo this is from a lovely girl. She asks if you'll marry her when your of age?"

He smiled enjoying this "Perhaps we shall see now won't we?"

Caesar looked around briefly then at me "Now this one from another caller. He asks if you could take off your jacket please."

I scowled but did as he asked revealing the tattoos on my arms again to the cameras. I looked at the cameras briefly then him.

"Alright last question. This is for all of you Everdeen. How do you feel about the Capitol."

"It's a wonderful place." Mimi said "I enjoyed my time there."

"I love it up there." Echo said "Panem now Panem forever."

Katniss looked at Peeta then Caesar "We both are grateful that they were so forgiving."

My brother sighed "They are our protectors."

My sister looked at the camera "They are very understanding and merciful."

Everyone looked at me waiting. I scowled then sighed.

"The Capitol is the Capitol."

I looked away briefly then Caesar rose along with the others.

"Well folks I hope you enjoyed this interview with the Everdeen! You will see Annie and Jacob in the Hunger Games. Don't forget to root for them while they fight! Don't count out an Everdeen when they fight!"

The cameras cut out. Katniss came up to me slowly and sat down.

"Is that how you really feel?"

I scowled at her "People are dying not even fifty yards from your doorstep every day! Because of Echo's bratty attitude you nor my mother could help them by healing them! I tried helping others once and a while doing what I can. Everyone that dies of starvation while the Capitol gorges themselves is another head on their cross which they'll have to face when this is all over!"

I felt a sting and looked at my arm raising my sleeve. A cross appeared on it with a sword and axe behind it. I looked at her then got up.

She sighed "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. President Snow has us on a tight leash. We don't have any power to defeat him."

I looked at my mother then her "You only have as much power as you give yourself. No one can take away the power they have. Not while you still draw breath."

She sighed "Listen perhaps I could convince Echo to give you a few moments to visit with your mother. I can't promise anything but I can try."

I looked at her then my mother "Alright."

She walked off to speak with Echo. I went off a little ways to where no one could see me. Eventually I heard footsteps. I turned to see my mother standing there. I ran up and hugged her as she held me. Tears coming out of her eyes. I looked at her.

"Don't worry mother. I'll fix everything. With time everything we have will be alright again! Things could come close to be what it was."

She handed me a note. I opened it and saw something that made me cry.

Christopher don't worry about me.

I'm alright here for now.

Just stay alive for now and avoid the games.

I want to see you a grown man.

I looked at her "No mother I'm serious! I can take everything bad and make it right in this world. You remember that crystal I found and asked everyone about?"

She nodded slightly. I looked around and pulsed briefly. I saw nothing not even a machine was nearby. I focused then ignited my hand on fire. I looked at her as she looked at me shocked.

"Someone told me how to use it to grow stronger Mom. I can fight the Capitol on a level they cannot even begin to understand."

I looked around "See this fog? I'm doing this all right now!"

She smiled slightly tears in her eyes. She looked around then handed me a journal. I scowled looking at the worn out pages. I opened it gently and stared at the writing. It was my father's journal!

I opened it to the page she marked. I had to see what he had written.

Today I've just made the biggest action in my entire life. I asked Primrose Everdeen to marry me. It's been years sent I had felt this way about a girl. She's the most wonderful woman I had the pleasure of knowing in my life.

But will she accept me when I tell her my secret? That I'm a being called a conduit and can command water and mist that surrounds us?

She doesn't know the secret but tonight I intend to show her in the secret of the glade where I can take her. I'm glad my powers allow me to sense Peacekeepers a far way off. But Primrose should know what I am. She's a beautiful woman and a great healer. Even though I can heal others like my father before me taught me when he activated my powers.

I just hope she doesn't run to the Capitol.

I looked at it last part then turned to my mother "Dad wrote this."

She nodded then motioned to another page inside of the book. I flipped to it and looked inside surprised.

My son Christopher has the gene with him. When he comes of age at fourteen I'll activate his conduit powers and start his training. His cousin Echo has a gene but I will not activate his. He's already been with Snow too much and it has rubbed off on the boy. If Snow discovers our existence early we may all die from a strike attack.

John promises to offer some help by making sure Echo's own gene doesn't come alive. The Capitol would only want to know how to give the powers to the Peacekeepers.

The thought of it ugh it's terrible and haunts me once and a while in my dreams just thinking about what would happen.

But I have to wonder what Everdeen had the gene? They are really good at hiding their own powers if they have any. John said that none have it so I assume it may have been the father who is long dead before I met him. One must have the gene in the family at least two generations back for the power to rise.

But I have to admit I hope what John says about Christopher is true. I'd like him to be my secret ace in the shadows. Help these people more than I ever could. We may be one of twelve but there are twelve of us and only one of the Capitol.

John has given us a picture of my son when he is thirteen and begun his training with his powers in a land I don't know or recognize with other conduits. I have to admit he looks strong from what I see. He took the picture in secret but it's impressive what my son will do.

I looked at the picture and smiled immediately. It was me hurling a fire bomb at the possessed Nix with a face of determination. I smiled then Mom pointed to another mark. I flipped to it and looked at it surprised.

"An archive of powers that Dad had?"

She nodded then took the book flipping to the back ten pages. I looked inside and saw it hallowed out. A small horn was inside with a chain around it. Dad had written something along it as well.

John had given me this horn to give to my son if I was dead. When he was entered into the Hunger Games by volunteering he was to blow it hard the night before and he would be there to help the next day through the entire competition.

I hope he's true to his word.

I looked at the final pages then shut the book silently with more respect than I had given anything before. I put it into my jacket for later then looked at her.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll make sure to make him proud with everything that I do."

She smiled then hugged me close. I sighed holding her close.

"I'll free you even if it means destroying those responsible."

She broke away and headed back. I walked beside her slowly looking at her in that white dress. She went inside silently a little bit of life back in her step.

I smiled then heard the sound of liquid being poured. I turned to see Peeta sitting by the fountain with a wine bottle beside him.

"Christopher come here."

I walked over to him and sat down. He drank from the glass then looked around.

"President Snow is going to be sending over some lucky Capitol citizens. I'd recommend that you put on a cheery face and don't make any mistakes."

"Wow a threat from the ever cheery Peeta Mellark."

"I'll tell you something I've learned with all my years of life."

He raised his arm rolling down the sleeve to reveal some scars. He turned to me then the wounds pointing to them.

"The Capitol injected me with trackerjack venom over and over again. They paraded me all over TV and the districts making speeches against the rebels. Katniss was the Mockingjay and their last hope. No one can beat the Capitol. No one has the power to do so."

I sighed leaning back before a thought came into my mind "Did you ever hear the stories of the Beast growing up as a kid? You know the one of a monster that couldn't be destroyed by even the mighty nuclear technology."

"Those were just fairy tales Christopher." Peeta said "A race of beings named conduits that were superhuman beings who had terrifying powers. It's just a joke someone made up to keep their kid's hopes alive so they wouldn't be going around scared all the time."

I looked at him then sighed "But one has to hope about what is coming in the future. Especially in twelve where hopes are all that keep us alive."

He looked at me then his house "Kid that's just a fantasy. When your face with the facts of life don't go believing that some mystic being can help you. Conduits don't exist and never did."

Tell that to the one that your talking too along with the three others in the forest along with a fourth somewhere else in this world at the moment. We're not fairy tales and we're more than ready to fight the battle ahead.

Peeta sighed "Christopher first thing you need to do is accept this life. We're all full of pain but we're at least alive right now here in the district. That's something to be thankful for. Especially when you've got nothing left in life. Now at least you can stay with us. That's got to be some comfort."

I sighed looking around then at him "Knowing about what has happened it will not change my views of the Capitol and it will not make me join with a smile."

"All I ask is you do nothing to ignite the fires of rebellion once more."

"For now at least I'll do as you ask. But after that it is anyone's guess as to what will happen. I may fight I may not."

He rose up "I'll be in the house waiting with the others for you."

He walked away into his home. I stood there then around shaking my head.

"Cole I won't be coming back to camp tonight." I said calmly into the earpiece "Snow's coming and they want me around at the moment. If I leave they may not let me back again. I'll need a place to stay and this is that place. Especially so I can keep an eye on Echo."

"Alright we'll wait for you to return then kid. Check in at least tomorrow at noon. We'll only be out here three days tops then we're out of here."

"Understood. I'll be going dark for a while sent I'll be in there and I know that house is bugged somehow. No sense getting more things involved."

"Understood Ace. Be careful and if necessary use your powers to escape. No sense in getting yourself killed when you could have used your powers."

"Got it contact noon. Going ghost."

I put the ear piece away and shut off the phone. I looked at the house then walked up toward it.

The second I entered I heard the television on. I didn't look in the living room though I just kept walking forward. I went to the kitchen and sat down.

Katniss looked at me smiling "I'm glad you decided to stay."

I looked at her carefully then around the place. I pulsed and saw no bugs in the walls or anything. Except for Echo that is and that must have been enough for the Capitol to use. But I could tell he was listening to music.

I turned to Katniss "Snow wants to see me I assume?"

She sighed then sat down at the table "He wants all of the Everdeens under one roof so he can watch us and command us. Please just accept that he's merciful."

I looked at her then scowled "Which mercy? That my father is dead or that my mother is an Avox at the moment."

"I'm sorry but things became too outspoken among the family and he curbed it all by doing these actions. Just accept it before you die. Please you'll be all that's left."

I scowled "What do you mean?"

"Snow will take Prim away. Echo told him she tried to communicate with me a few times. That's how come I managed to get her away from him. He's going to be part of the executioners that come to take her. All of them wearing black hoods. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. She'll be dead before the day is out and the sun set."

"When?"

"In an hour. Echo is waiting for the signal to come in over the radio. The media will record it as her trying to escape and she gets shot with footage to back it up."

"Then her body burned like my father's."

"I'm sorry but the price is being paid. I should have just left well enough alone and perhaps none of this would be happening but I wanted to make sure she was alright."

She leaned forward crying. I looked at her then rose up. I looked upstairs then walked slowly up there. I entered a room and saw my mother sitting there. She looked at me tears running down her eyes. I shut the door then walked up slowly.

I focused making my hands glow then touched her. She looked at me then smiled slightly.

"Christopher."

We held each other. I could feel tears streaming down her face as she looked at me. I looked around then turned on the radio along with the shower and sink so we wouldn't be overheard by anyone that come to listen in on us. I came over and looked at her.

"Mom I have some news."

"You are a conduit like your father. I know your father was one when he was alive. He helped so many people in secret doing his work under the cover of night. When you became thirteen he would have activated your powers and trained you on how to use them so you would have been ready for anything they could throw at you."

"He'd be proud of what I am becoming?"

"And of how your standing up against the Capitol with such a fire in your heart. Tell me has John contact you yet?"

"Yes and no."

She scowled confused "What do you mean? If he didn't activate your powers who did? There's no one else with the power inside of them to do so. I know because John told us."

"You remember the stories about the Beast and the conduit that stood up against him sacrificing everything including his own life to save the world he had been born in even though the world called him a monster and demon by others?"

"Yes I heard your father tell that story to you while you were going to bed. It always made you smile whenever you heard it and reveal a flicker of your powers that laid underneath once and a while. Why do you ask?"

"Cole McGrath activated my powers and has been training me with two other conduits that are his allies. I've fought a behemoth stronger than anything the Capitol could ever make. I'm ready for a few days but still need to train before I can handle overthrowing them completely."

She smiled "I'm so proud of you. Your father always said you'd be his ace in the shadow's. That's why he gave you the nickname Shadow's Ace."

I looked at her then smiled "I've always liked the name he's been given to me sent I was a little kid. I should have just mastered the shadows now but smoke is just as good for hiding."

She stood up "I know what is coming for me shortly. The only thing now is that you keep safe and use your powers to help people that are in need of it."

I put a hand on her shoulder "Mom I intend to help them. When I'm fifteen I will volunteer and win the Hunger Games. When I step out and President Snow gives me that crown I will execute him on the spot with my powers."

"The people must rally behind you first. Give them a sign to rally behind not just a victor's face to be behind. My son you must rise and become the new Mockingjay. Resurrect the old one with this song so they all know what you are and who you fight for."

She whistled a familiar tune. I only heard it during a replay of the Hunger Games highlights when we came here but it was familiar.

"The Mockingjay call?"

"Yes a tribute named Rue taught my sister that and when she is alone will whistle it to herself with tearful eyes. Whistle it for me my son. Let me hear it come from your lips."

I looked at her then whistled it perfectly. The second it finished I felt a slight pain. I looked at my arm and saw the symbol my Aunt Katniss had during the Hunger Games.

I looked at my mother as she rose up "I'm proud of you my son. Keep your father's journal safe at all times. He said for me to give it to you should anything happen to him. It will describe his powers and what he did in secret for the good of the district. Keep it safe."

I sighed "I could get us both out of here right now before anything happens. Get us to where we could be safe so no one could hurt us anymore."

She put a finger to my lips silencing me "Your aunt Katniss may not know this about what you are and who else is like you. But right now you're going to be the Phoenix Mockingjay. A symbol for all of Panem to rally behind as a sign of rebirth and renewal. You will be the shield and sword they carry onto battle. Your face that of a guardian and savior. I'm blessed to have been your mother."

She kissed me on the forehead before walking away. She looked at me briefly then headed downstairs. She knew what was waiting and she didn't run from it. I gasped then ran down the stairs as she reached the door. She turned to me smiling.

"I love you Christopher."

She opened the door slowly and stepped out of the house. I stood there as she turned to me. Immediately bullets began tearing through her.

"NOOO!"

I watched her body collapse to the ground and ran out immediately. I held her body before the blowtorches could come and burn it completely hitting out the flames that were already licking her body ignoring some of the ones on me completely as I held the body in my arms. Two men came to drag me away but I still held the body as the rain fell.

"Stay away from her!" I roared "Stay away from my mother!"

I cried over her corpse. A man raised his gun only to have me growl at him angrily. I was more than ready to burn him to ashes. Katniss ran out and grabbed me.

"Christopher stop it! Get in here and let them finish!"

I struggled against her grip then did something no one ever expected to see televised on TV no matter what district and even the Capitol.

I hit Katniss Everdeen hard.

She stood there looking at me completely shocked. I looked at my hand then at my mother's body. I scowled at them then walked up picking up my mother's body in the rain. I focused making the fog get thicker around me so no one would be able to follow me far.

"Enjoy it while you can murderers! She was innocent and you just shot her down. You'll all rot in the fiery pits of the netherworld!"

I walked off carrying my mother's corpse in my arms. I walked through town slowly the rain barely hiding my tears as the drops came down on me and personally I didn't care. I could see people stepping out in the shadows of their homes as I walked carrying my mother's dead body. I felt tears coming out as I walked. Eventually I heard footsteps behind me and turned.

Some brave people walked behind me in the funeral march formation. I looked at my mother as I carried her to the glade near the fence where she took me as a child in the springtime. I set her body gently down on the grass and looked up.

"NOOO!"

Lightning streaked in the sky signaling a stronger storm brewing. I looked down at my mother's dead body crying. I turned to the people that had come to pay respects to my dead mother.

I rose up looking around then whistled the tune mournfully that she had taught me moments before she died by the fire squad.

Everyone seemed shocked as I finished the last mournful tone. No one ever heard the Mockingjay song ever again sent it was considered treasonous and was met with death but right now it was the only thing I could do. I walked off slowly and gathered dead lumber. I came back and began setting up the pyre to give her a proper send off.

Eventually I had everything ready. I picked up her body gently and put it on top of it.

I began putting flowers around her. An old man came up to me then looked at my mother before turning to the crowd.

"I watched Primrose grow up from a baby into a wonderful woman who deserved so much more than what life threw at her in the end. She had been a caring wife and mother. Now two of her children may die in the Hunger Games and her husband is joined with her in the afterlife. We all know she helped so many of us. Healed our children and helped give birth to a few. She always asked for little in return after she gave so much help to people."

He sighed thinking then looked around "Even after all that happened she had a smile on her face. No matter what happened she never stopped smiling. It lifted my spirits to know that there was some hope and it lied with the newer generation. A hope that things would eventually get better. That the Hunger Games may one day end. But things appear to have gotten worst. But we must never give up hope that perhaps one day will be better."

He turned to me "Christopher Everdeen would you like to say a few words?"

I nodded as he walked aside. I looked at the people then my mother.

"My mother was a good kind woman that didn't deserve what she got the last few years of her life here on this world." I said "She loved doing her craft of healing people like her mother before her had done and her mother before her. She enjoyed knowing that Jacob and Annie had a possible future as did I with our lives mapped out completely and what we intended to do. Now they are trapped in the nightmare of the Hunger Games and that future gone! My father never failed to make her laugh and she lost that completely. Now she's gone from this world by guns that only Peacekeepers can use and have access too. Shot down because she wanted to tell my aunt Katniss something important. Something she shouldn't have been punished by."

I curled my hand into a fist in front of me "They always say may the odds be ever in your favor but sometimes the odds can become completely stacked up against you. For the Capitol the odds are ever in their favor and against everyone else but right now I know the odds were against her and my family for the first day. One day I hope to change those odds to the better. But I shall remain one of twelve never one of the Capitol."

I looked at them then picked up two rocks and hit them together sending sparks onto the wood's drier parts igniting the flames.

"One spark can ignite a wildfire during the downpour of oppression no matter how powerful it is coming down from the sky."

People stayed as the fire burned eventually leaving until I was the only one left. I began absorbing some of the flame and smoke to refill my tanks to the max.

I remained there as it died down to just ash. I leaned down and immediately picked up a handful of ash. I made water mix into it and walked off as I stirred it.

I walked inside the door scowling. I saw Echo in the kitchen smiling.

"Well too bad I lost the Avox. Oh well I can get a new one."

"Echo!"

He turned only to get hit with the ash I had thrown at him. He immediately began wiping it off. I smiled slightly.

"Looks like my mother got a chance to hit you. Those are her ashes."

He immediately jumped up off the table in disgust trying to get it all off but I knew he wouldn't until he washed it off. I grabbed a container and walked to the ash pile. I immediately poured some of the ashes in and walked away. Right now I wanted to place this in a place of honor.

I went inside and headed upstairs. I set the ashes down on the shelf and put a picture of my mother beside it so I would always know it was my mother's ashes there.

I looked at it carefully then walked downstairs. Katniss came up to me.

"I'm sorry about what happened but please try and stay civil."

"That was me being civil to that human being. Next time Echo even thinks of something like that I'll cut out his tongue so when Snow comes he won't be able to tell the president anything about what has been happening."

Katniss shook her head "Just be careful. Echo's got some serious power under his control at the moment. He could use it to end your life if he wanted too."

I looked at her then went to the window "You were once the Mockingjay. What happened to you? You once stood up against the Capitol and now your terrified of them."

"I learned that they are too powerful! Snow has much more power than we understand at the moment! I'm lucky that I'm alive right now! He could have killed Peeta and I along with Echo and Mimi but he allowed us to live. We're at least surviving."

"Surviving isn't being alive."

"It's better than being dead!"

She sighed looking at my face "I know you miss her but please don't do anything. Lunch will be ready and the guests will be here in two hours."

I got up looking at her before I headed downstairs. I went into the study and looked at the books. I grabbed the history of Panem going to the very last age. Supposedly the first moment of the history with some information on the war.

I opened it scanning the pages for anything when I spotted it.

Written there was a description of a legendary beast.

The Beast.

I walked to a seat and sat down reading the information on the legend carefully.

We walked for days through the forest. Our massive forces were tired but we were about to enter a massive battlefield and destroy enemy forces in a surprise flanking maneuver.

When we arrived though we found the enemy and our troops in an alliance with one another. Against what been thought to be mere legend!

A massive being made of earth and magma stood there looking at us with fiery eyes. It raised its hand making fifty men just fly into the air where it obliterate them. It moved forward looking around. It would hurl massive bolts of energy down on us destroying everything.

This monstrosity arose only when something terrible happened. The last time it had been seen the plague came and one man stood against him to save the entire human race. He vanished eventually never to be seen again. Conduits as a whole race had vanished. Most scientists believe they never existed and were illusions caused by the plague.

Except for the fact I know they do and I saw them. I recall the Beast in my nightmares always as he destroyed thousands of men as he walked his path.

We need to take this threat seriously but I'm only among the few that survived the encounter with the monster.

We had tried to help those men only to have the being turn to us. It merely raised its hand bringing our weapons into the air destroying them.

I don't understand how to beat it so while my commanding officer and fighters went toward it I ran away. I know it was treasonous but I wanted to survive.

I was pulled off the ground toward it before I could get far away from it. Except when I got close I wasn't destroyed. The being looked at me then set me down back on the ground.

He walked away leaving me and eleven other men there in the field. We were rebels and soldiers but none of us were fighting. That Beast allowed us to live and so we would.

We looked at each other and vowed to never fight a war again but fight for the good of all in secret because of this blessing.

I looked down at the name and scowled. General Casey Tempest. That name was my ancestors. He saw the beast during the battle.

I sat there staring at the passage shocked. It was in the history book and written off a mere fiction made up during the heat of battle against some crazy soldiers that they were facing. But I saw what these people could do and what they were capable of. I was one of them.

I was one of twelve families that could possess the gene inside of them. I never thought more of us could be out there but perhaps the conduit gene flowed in the districts making us stronger than the Capitol knew.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Katniss smiled slightly.

"Our visitors are arriving shortly. Do you want to shower or anything?"

I looked at the book "No I don't."

She nodded then walked off. She wore a fine dress from the Capitol judging from the appearance of it and what it was made of I'd wager. I shook my head scowling then looked upwards to find John standing there.

I shot up immediately "John!"

The book fell down out of my hands. I immediately picked it up and went to the door. I looked outside then shut it turning to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if I had been right about my suspicions. I've been seeing a lot of you on TV and I sensed a lot of conduit activity around here than before in twelve."

I sat down "Where have you been?"

He smiled "I'm in the Capitol right where the Beast should be at all time. From there I've been able to search for conduits and evolve some of them."

He looked at me carefully "But you on the other hand appear to have evolved already into a much stronger state. More than most of them that I have met in the districts where they thrive."

"Yes Cole McGrath had a hand in that."

He nodded "Yes and I can now help you."

"How exactly?"

"Well first off Echo is even scared of me and the present I have when I am around others. President Snow is wary around me sent my wealth rivals his power."

"What do you do during the games?"

He leaned forward "I make sure the conduit survives and is allowed to breed further in the districts. Even if they only have the gene I give them as much aid as I can. No one has been able to stop me yet in doing so due to my influence."

"Why are you here for? I can't believe you came with others just to speak with me about something like this."

"When you enter the games on your fifteenth birthday I'll get Cole, Nix, and Kuo there as well and make sure no bugs are on your level so you can train with your powers in your room. You will be trained and learn how to fight masterfully in the arena. I'll have Zeke work as head prep member. I can pull those strings."

I stood up then went to the window. I looked at his suit carefully then outside.

A knocking made us both turn. Echo opened the door with Snow right beside him. The second the two looked at John they're expressions changed completely.

"Mr. Isomer what are you doing here?"

John smiled "President Snow interesting to see you here in district twelve."

He placed a hand on Echo "Well this is my heir which I came to check up on."

John place a hand on my shoulder "And this is my Champion to win the one hundredth Hunger Games and fourth Quarter Quell."

President Snow looked at John carefully "Well sorry to disappoint you but I know Echo will surely win those fools."

John looked at both of them and I pulsed. Snow didn't have the gene thankfully inside of him. John smiled slightly.

"It appears we have an interesting battle ahead for us then. Our two chosen will be fighting each other on the field of battle."

"Echo Everdeen is being trained by the very best in the Capitol. The boy has never stepped foot out of district twelve."

"Perhaps he doesn't need too. After all I make some of the best items for the Capitol. I've got the top designers working for me along with the company you pull most of your Gamemakers from. You rely on my personnel."

Snow seemed irked by this. I found it refreshing.

John looked at me "Come on let's go somewhere else."

We walked out of the house leaving Snow and Echo in the study. When we walked out I saw four people taking pictures being complete idiots as they looked around the place I had spent my life staying away from.

They had dyed hair and weird clothing. John looked at them then ahead as we walked. Katniss posed nearby for Peeta who was painting her.

John walked up behind him looking at the art work carefully. I stood there silently watching Peeta's brush move.

Eventually he set it down and turned to us "Hello there."

John looked at the artwork carefully then at Peeta "You won the seventy fourth Hunger Games and the Third Quarter Quell correct?"

He nodded "Well yes they declared me the winner."

John looked at Katniss "You are the Mockingjay?"

She sighed "No not anymore. I'm just the victor of the seventy fourth Hunger Games. Nothing more than that. I don't know what you're talking about."

John looked at her then sighed "Well I have the feeling a Mockingjay will return."

Katniss scowled "I won't begin to rebel against the Capitol ever again! They are already so forgiving. They won't be the same if I do something like that twice. They'll destroy everything I have left without any mercy."

"But will they be able to hold their own against someone that is much stronger and more capable then they faced before?"

Katniss rose up from her chair "Listen so many people died during the second uprising. Doing anything like before would be suicide for the districts."

John sighed "Your scared aren't you?"

"Yes because of the danger I've seen us in during those times. We've barely recovered from the rebellion. Next time I don't know if we'll even have a district to return too."

"There are people who will rise up to fight against the Capitol if you don't. A signal will be given and they will all know the time to rise up has come."

Katniss scowled "I shall tell Snow."

John smiled "And risk his wraith? Especially sent someone you love and care for is part of those groups to rise up against them."

She turned to me shocked. I immediately revealed the shield again.

"Protect the people when they cannot defend themselves. The Capitol is the threat in which must end once and for all."

Peeta rose up "Christopher come with us. We need to show you something."

John folded his arms "Go with them. I'll be waiting right here for your return to this location Ace. Believe me I will not lie."

I walked off with Katniss and Peeta to another house. They opened the door and I immediately began coughing a bit. It smelled heavily of booze and barf inside this house.

They walked forward un-phased by all the smell. I kept up trying not to breath in too heavily. Haymitch looked at us from the table and sighed.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Peeta sighed "Christopher may be in league with some rebels."

Haymitch hit the table "Kid do you know what that means if your caught! What it means for your family and everyone you care about!"

I stepped forward "Everyone I cared about died! My brother and sister are going to enter a bloodsport and be killed. I have no one left."

Haymitch eyed me carefully then sighed taking another swig from the bottle "Kid you're at least alive right now. Be grateful for that alone. Being in those games is a death warrant. Twelve's always targeted first and is always slaughtered mercilessly."

"So why should I worry about what ?"

Katniss sat down "If an Everdeen ever rebels like I have twelve will suffer. We must do as Snow asks us to or everyone suffers."

"Everyone is suffering already!" I snapped "Haven't you walked down the street and looked at these people for once second! They are starving and dying! If we don't do anything Twelve may be destroyed!"

"We are surviving that is all that matters!" Peeta snapped "Listen to me right now."

I scowled "No you listen to me! Play the games you want but I play the game that others aren't willing to play. I'm playing the game where winning earns us our freedom."

"If you fail you doom us all." Katniss said "Please don't do it!"

I looked at her then raised my arm revealing the Mockingjay "From ashes a new Mockingjay shall arise to lead us once more."

I turned leaving them. I whistled the tune my mother had taught me leaving them speechless.

When I stepped outside John placed a hand on my shoulder "Come with me right now. There is something that you should be aware of."

We walked slowly looking around the village. John took out a pocket watch looking at it before putting it back.

"When you are more ready for battle we shall have you enter those games."

"I feel like it should be sooner."

"The one hundredth game is when they'll celebrate the most. But when you destroy them it will be pleasing to see."

I looked around "They demand I don't rebel like I want to against the Capitol."

"Our existence is a rebellion in itself. The Capitol would demand all districts surrender people like us. Mostly due to the fact conduits only belong in the twelve districts and are rebels."

"So my father?"

"Worked in secret for the good of all. During the rebellion he was a great help to many but I would not allow them to reveal themselves. The time was not right for the world to know."

"And the hundredth Hunger Games is?"

He smiled slightly "A rare form of radiation will hit the atmosphere in that year. People with the gene inside of them will be stronger and faster than normal."

"Great so Echo will be worst."

"But sent you have the gene activated and evolved your powers will be far superior to those around you."

I smiled as he sighed "I must go. Remember to take care of yourself and make sure no one discovers just how powerful you are."

I nodded as he walked off to the train. I watched him as he left the village. I looked behind me briefly and saw Snow leaving to catch the same train John was. The four citizens were speaking with Katniss and Peeta.

"Hello there."

I looked at one of them. A girl that was wearing completely pink. She looked at me carefully.

"Your that mysterious Everdeen Christopher aren't you?"

I folded my arms "Why do you want to know?"

"Everyone wants to know about the Everdeens! All we know is you don't like the cameras! I mean we know your planning something and are really cute."

I sighed slightly "What is it?"

"A kiss would be so great. It would make my friends so jealous if they knew I made out with an Everdeen and one of the most mysterious ones."

I met her eyes carefully "Fine."

She immediately wrapped her arms around me kissing me. I held her carefully mostly for balance. She pulled away smiling.

"They will be so jealous!" She squealed "You feel amazing to kiss!"

She ran off to the other three. I shook my head then felt a pair of arms around my shoulder.

"These guests are spending the night with us if you didn't guess. Sent my room wasn't prepared I'm sleeping with you."

I turned to Mimi. She smiled slightly still with her arms around me.

"Come on I'm not that perverted."

I scowled slightly "I have a feeling you are."

"Perhaps a little. But cousins can do that with each other."

I rolled my eyes "At least I didn't have to sleep with Echo."

"He got a girl from the Capitol. I swear the two are dating and one is eying my mother."

I shook my head. This was messed up.

I laid in bed looking upward at the ceiling. It felt alright except for Mimi. She said she always slept in her undergarments but I had a feeling she just wanted to have as much skin to skin contact with me.

I closed my eyes trying to get to sleep but Mimi muttered in her sleep of something I didn't guess. I scowled slightly and gave her a little bit of shadow to the back. She let out a moan but it wasn't pain but rather pleasure.

What was wrong with her?


End file.
